Mon Prédateur
by Rosabella01
Summary: Et si les choses entre Bella et James avaient été différentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumé**

**MON PREDATEUR**

L'action se situe à la fin de fascination, Bella va retrouver James, mais les choses évolueront de façons différentes qu'à l'origine.

James, antérieurement à cette scène, lorsqu'il rencontre Bella sur le terrain de base-ball est en pleine contradiction, il sent que Belle est humaine, il veut son sang, de plus le fait que Bella soit avec Edward et qu'il la protège, représente un défis pour lui, mais quelque chose en plus, chez cette humaine l'attire, l'obsède, mais quoi ?

Bella quand à elle, lors de cette rencontre en plus de la peur ressentie face à ce vampire, éprouvait autre chose, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Oui James l'effrayait, cela dit son regard, ses yeux couleurs sang l'avait complètement hypnotisé et réveillé quelque chose en elle.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est juste une idée de fic qui m'est passé par la tête hier soir. Voulez vous que j'écrive cette fic ?**

**Je lance un petit sondage, à vos Review lol !**

**Pour oui tapez 1 et pour non tapez 2**

**Ps : si une histoire comme celle-ci existe déjà faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plait ^^.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

**Salut, salut! Waw, que dire sinon MERCI MERCI MERCI, pour toute vos reviews, j'en ai eu treize pour mon petit sondage, c'est pas mal non ^^!**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, je crois avoir répondus à tout le monde, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et remercie cette ou ces personnes pour leur soutien! vos encouragement mon vraiment bousté pour l'écriture de ce chapitre! je sais qu'il a été long à venir, mais pour ma défense, j'avais peu de temps pour l'écriture avec les exams; mais bon le voici enfin, pour mon autre fic (aed) le chapitre 7 ne devrais pas tardé, du moin je l'espère^^!**

**Bon trève de blabla, voici le chapitre tant attendu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**MON PREDATEUR**

**CHAPITRE 1**

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait 100ans, 100ans que j'avais perdus l'amour de ma vie (enfin « non vie » dans mon cas). Pourquoi le destin avait-il mis sur ma route un tel ange si c'était pour me l'arracher peut de temps après ?

Cela faisait 100ans que mon cœur criait vengeance, je me languissais du jour où je retrouverais James, je lui ferais payer la mort de ma bien aimée, ma Bella.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir exposé à un tel danger, si nous n'étions pas allés dans un premier temps sur ce fichue terrain de Base-ball, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré et si j'avais été plus vigilant, elle ne se serait pas rendu à ce fichue studio de danse, pour être sacrifiée.

Néanmoins ce qui me mettait dans une rage folle était le fait que James se soit débarrassé du corps de Bella, nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé.

Je le maudis, s'il m'était pas déjà damné, je prierais pour qu'il le soit.

Actuellement, mon seul but dans la vie était de le retrouver et de l'envoyer en enfer où était sa place. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une Alice plus que survoltée, cela me surpris cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu ainsi, depuis Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêché de scanner son esprit pour voir ce qui la mettait autant en joie. Je me figeais sur place, Alice me regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Alice que vient-elle faire ici ? » grognais-je.

« Edward, ne te braque pas, je t'assure que tu seras heureux de l'écouter, vous voulez la même chose, vous vengez de James et je pense qu'une fois que se sera fait tu pourras enfin tourner la page, enfin, essayer de vivre, s'entend. »

Je voyais la tristesse dans ses yeux, il est vrai que ces dernières années j'avais été invivable, ne pensant qu'à James. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, Alice me sortit à nouveau de ma rêverie, elle me conduit au salon où notre invitée nous attendait.

« Victoria, que nous vaut l'honneur ? » dit Alice ironique.

« Puisque tu vas me dire que tu ne le sais pas déjà ? serais-tu malade ? » dit Victoria, acide.

« Venons en aux faits mesdames ! » tranchais-je.

« Oula Eddie chou, je vois que tu es toujours égal à toi-même ! » dit Victoria sur un ton qui se voulu mielleux, je ne pus retenir une grimace.

« Victoria, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit ce que tu as à dire ou va-t-en ! »

« Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, dire que je venais avec une bonne nouvelle ».

« Ce qui explique cette chanson idiote tournant en boucle dans ta tête depuis ton arrivé ! »

Là elle me fixa de ses yeux couleurs sang, esquissa un sourire, laissa tomber ses barrières et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

Je le vis, elle l'avait retrouvé, je sentais également la rage de Victoria quand elle se rappela de la vampire brune dans les bras de James.

« Ainsi tu l'as retrouvé ? »

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais connaître la bonne nouvelle, je mourrais d'envie de l'étriper lui et cette vampire, je ne l'ai qu'aperçu, mais vue comment, lui la regardait je suis certaine qu'il (elle grimaça), qu'il l'aime ! Edward, je suis encore plus décidée, je réclame vengeance et toi ? Es-tu encore avec moi ? »

Comment osait-elle poser la question.

« Victoria, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses douter de la haine viscérale que j'éprouve pour James, j'attends ce moment depuis un siècle ! »

« Nous partons ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Nous nous apprêtions à nous en aller, mais fumes stoppé par une Alice dont le regard était illuminé par un éclat que je croyais perdu.

« Je viens avec vous ! » dit elle solennellement.

« Alice, Jazz m'étriperait s'il t'arrivais quelque chose ! »

« Jazz n'est pas là, et puis je **sais **que tout ira bien, pour moi au moins, dit-elle me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je ne perdais pas mon temps à me disputer avec elle, de toute façon tout ce qu'Alice voulait, elle l'obtenait. Nous laissions un mot aux autres, puis nous partîmes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis un tel sentiment de bien être, bientôt James serait entre mes mains.

POV BELLA

J'étais bien, je me sentais vivante, 100ans que ma vie avait été changer, 100ans que j'étais celle que je suis aujourd'hui, 100 ans qu'il était à mes cotés, 100ans que mon amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir. Ces d'ailleurs mon amour qui me sortit de mes pensées, d'une manière singulière et particulièrement agréable. Mon amour prodiguait mille caresses à mon petit bouton de plaisir, à l'aide de sa langue, je s'entais également ses doigts faire de long va et vient en moi, je me sentais bien, j'étais proche de la délivrance lorsqu'il eut la bonne idée de tout stoppé. Je le regardais d'un air qui traduisait ma frustration et mon désir qu'il continue sa douce torture, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et suça ses doigts qui étaient couverts de mon essence ; ce geste eu pour effet d'encore plus m'exciter et il le sentit.

« Mon ange, je te sens, comment dire ….frustré ? ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » dit il d'un ton innocent, son regard lui était noircit par le désir, je savais qu'il ne me résisterait pas longtemps.

« James, amour, dis-je de manière sensuelle, tu sais de qu'elle mal je souffre, alors maintenant fais ton devoir ! »

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein qui nous fit tout deux poussé un râle de plaisir, je me sentais entière. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ses assauts étaient lent et profond, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau tant mon désir pour lui était fort, je le voulais plus et plus fort et le lui fit savoir, il nous changeât de position mis mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules et me pénétra plus fort et plus vite. James grognait, je gémissais, nous arrivâmes à notre paroxysme en même tant, je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer sur sa verge et lui se déverser en moi. Il me fixa de son regard de braise, malgré notre état de vampire nous haletions tout les deux.

« Je t'aime ! me dit-il. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, puis l'attirais à moi pour un baiser fougueux et passionné. »

« Je t'aime aussi prédateur de mon cœur ! »

Après ce « réveille » nous décidâmes d'allé prendre le soleil auprès de la piscine, James et moi avions acheté une grande villa isolé à Los Angeles, nous n'avions pas de voisin proche, ce qui était un réel avantage, je n'aurais pas voulut le tenter, bien que j'eu opter pour un régime « végétarien », lui demeurais carnivore, que pouvais-je y faire, je l'aimais tel qu'il étais bien que je condamnais ses actes.

Bref, j'avais enfilé un bikini brésilien rouge sang, le préféré de James, je savais l'effet que celui-ci lui faisait.

J'arrivais devant la piscine et y piquait une tête. Quand je sortis la tête de l'eau je le vis assis sur un des transats, torse nu, ne portant que son short de bain Oxbow, qui mettait toujours si bien ses fesses en valeur.

Je sortis de l'eau, il me détailla de la tête pied.

« bon sang, se que je peux aimer ce bikini, rappelle moi de t'en acheter d'autres dans la même couleur, me dit-il en me rapprochant de lui ! »

« et moi rappelle moi de te racheter un short de bain encore plus moulant que celui-ci, quoi que tu sois beaucoup mieux sans ! »

« Viens par là ! » me dit il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres, il força le barrage de mes dents sans difficulté, sa langue vint caresser la mienne dans une danse érotique, je me pressais contre son corps et je sentis son désir pour moi se réveiller. Puis tout à coup je me sentis projeter en arrière, mon crâne alla rencontrer le fond de la piscine, si j'étais encore humaine je serais sûrement morte.

POV EXTERIEUR

Bella, se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne comprenais rien. En réalité elle venait d'être repoussé par Victoria, qui c'était attaqué à James.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits, elle fut immobilisée par Alice qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnue.

Edward, lui se jeta sur James qui se battait alors avec Victoria. Edward l'immobilisa. Bella quand à elle était dans une rage folle, ne reconnu pas Alice, trop occupé à voir son amour aux prises des deux vampires. Soudain elle se figeât et au même moment Alice eut une vision.

Avant que Bella ne fasse ce qu'elle avait en tête, Alice se jeta sur Edward et le poussa à lâcher James. Victoria quand à elle commençait à se tordre de douleur, James se dégageât et alla rejoindre Bella, la sortit de la piscine et c'est là qu'elle retrouva ses esprits.

Mais le repos etait de courte durée, car Edward refondit sur James qui fut violemment projeté contre un arbre. Alice essaya de l'arrêter, mais Bella ne le compris pas et attaqua Alice.

C'est alors qu'Alice pris la parole, tout en esquivant les coups de Bella.

« Bella, laisse moi c'est Alice, lâche moi ! » dit elle alors que Bella avait réussit à l'attraper par le cou.

A ces mots, la belle vampire se figeat, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

- « Alice ? comment ? »

Mais Alice ne répondit pas, elle reporta son attention sur les deux vampires.

« Il faut les arrêter ! » dit elle.

Ni une, ni deux, Bella se jeta dans la méllé, avec Alice derrière. Bella arriva à stopper James qui avait un regard empli de haine à cet instant ; Alice fit de même avec Edward, qui avait le même regard.

« Edward, Edward, regarde moi ! supplia Alice, il semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Edward, Bella est vivante, c'est elle, elle est vivante ! »

Edward, se figeât totalement et regarda sa sœur avec un regard emplit de questions.

De son coté Bella tentait de gérer James qui se débattait pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé ; Bella planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit : « James STOP ». James à cet instant se figeât sous le regard stupéfié d'Alice et Edward.

« Tu sais que je déteste utiliser mon don sur toi, mais là tu m'y oblige ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je lui laisser la vie sauve ? grogna-t-il. »

« Parce qu'il compte pour moi et tu le sais ! »

« Bella ! » dit il suppliant.

« Va chasser et reviens quand tu seras calmé ! »

« Bella ! »

« James, amour, va-t-en, je règlerais ça moi-même ! »

« C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Douterais-tu de moi ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Alors va-t-en ! »

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Bella se retourna, vers ses deux « invités ».

« Bella, comment as-tu fais pour qu'il t'obéisse ? demanda Alice de son ton enjoué . »

« C'est un de mes pouvoirs, je peux forcer quelqu'un à m'obéir ! »

« Bella ? » dit Edward encore sous le choc ; une fraction de seconde plus tard, il la serrait dans ses bras.

Bella se laissa faire, heureuse malgré elle de ce contact qui l'avait manqué, parce que oui, malgré son immense amour pour James, Edward l'avait manqué.

Puis il se détacha d'elle et la fixa un moment.

« Bella, nous te croyions morte ! »

« Morte ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Oui, morte ! nous n'avons pas retrouvé ton corps et je n'ai plus eu de vision de toi ! »

« Ok, suivez moi, apparemment vous et moi avons beaucoup de chose à éclaircir ! »

**Fin du chapitre 1 **

**Bon alors le verdict? dois-je me cacher, voulez vous me trancher la tête? ou bien avez vous aimé?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^**

**twikiss à vous toute (ou tous)**

**Rosabella**


	3. Chapter 2: Prisonnière

**Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui on reçu les premières versions de ce chapitre, j'ai visiblement eu un problème au niveau de la publication, ce qui explique ces tournures de phrase plus qu'incorrecte, je ne suis pas écrivain, cela dit, je ne suis pas nul au point de bacler chacune de mes phrases, sinon je pense que mes lectrices notamment au niveau de ma fic "AED" me l'aurais déja signalé ^^.**

**En tout cas je tiens à encore remercier mes trois revieweuses, pour m'avoir permis de me rendre compte de cette erreur technique, qui je l'espère ne se reproduira pas!**

**Bref, mis à part cela j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne et heureuse fête.**

**Comme d'hab, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a **

**Bonne lecture (en espérant que le problème précédent ne se réitère pas!)**

**Chapitre 2**

Chanson à écouter : La prisonnière- Soumia. (le lien est sur mon profil).

POV Alice

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, je venais de retrouver ma meilleure amie, ma Bella. Il est vrai que j'aurais souhaité que nos retrouvailles se fassent autrement, mais bon, elle était vivante (enfin presque), et c'était le plus important.

Elle nous proposa de la suivre à sa demeure, je devais admettre qu'elle était somptueuse, les murs étaient peint en blanc, la maison était immense, semblable à quelque différence près des autres maison de L.A. Bella nous fit entré dans une pièce immense qui devait être le salon, il était agencé avec beaucoup de goût dans les ton or et noir, il y avait un magnifique lustre en or et argent suspendu pile au centre de la pièce, il également un immense écran plasma encastré dans le mur en face du canapé d'angle en cuir noir, ou Bella nous pria de nous installer, le temps qu'elle aille se changer, il est vrai qu' elle était toujours en maillot de bain.

Elle ne mis pas plus de 10 minutes à se préparer, mais en la voyant, j'étais agréablement surprise, elle était divinement belle, elle portait une robe bustier moulante de couleur violette lui arrivant à mi cuisse avec une veste de la même couleur, ainsi que des talons très haut violet eux aussi, lui faisant des jambes magnifiques ; elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, ils descendaient en cascade dans son dos et encadrais son visage de façon à la rendre parfaite. Point de vue maquillage, elle s'était fait un regard charbonneux, et avait opté pour un gloss rendant ses lèvres encore plus pulpeuses.

Bella avançait vers nous avec une grâce et une prestance que nous lui connaissions pas, j'observais Edward il était plus que charmé, je dirais qu'il était envoûté par elle.

- Bien, il serait temps que nous parlions ! décréta ma meilleure amie.

- C'est vrai, mais avant toute chose, Bella, je dois te dire que tu es magnifique, encore plus belle qu'il y a cent ans, tu m'envoûtes toujours autant mon amour ! lui dit Edward en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui prenant la main. Bella baissa les yeux un moment, puis les relevas et fixa longuement mon frère.

- Edward, dit elle en libérant sa main de celles de mon frère, Edward, tu dois comprendre que je ne suis plus l' Isabella Swan que tu as connus il y as 100ans, je ne suis plus…ton « amour » ! dit elle en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

- Bella, je t'en prie, ne dit pas cela, je t'aime mon amour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Bella tu ne peux pas avoir oublié les sentiments que tu avais pour moi, tu ne peux pas l'aimer vraiment, Bella… James te manipule, c'est évident, sinon comment expliqué que tu sois encore à ses côtés alors que cet enfoiré à voulu te TUER !

- Edward, James ne me manipule pas, je l'aime, j'ai choisit d'être à ses côtés, même si aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'il ma caché certaines chose, je ne lui en veux pas, Edward, je te demande pardon, mais il faut que tu oublies notre histoire, il n'y a plus de possibilité pour nous, je…

- NON, NON, NON, comment peux tu dire une chose pareil, Bella il faut que tu m'expliques, il faut que tu me dises comment tu en est arrivé la ? Comment Nous en sommes arrivé là ?

- Oui Bella, il faut que tu nous expliques toute cette histoire, comment se fait-il que tu soit aussi… différente ? dis-je.

- Bien, apparemment vous êtes disposés à écouter mon récit, je vais donc reprendre au moment où ma vie a réellement basculé !

POV BELLA

- Avant de commencer, je tiens à te dire Edward, que tu as été mon premier amour, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur !

Il essaya de parler, mais je lui fis signe de se taire.

- Je sais que vous allez sûrement me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait, mais il faut que je vous dise la vérité.

- Bella tu m'inquiètes ! dit Alice

- Bella, mon cœur, jamais ce que tu pourras nous dire ne me fera te haïr !

- Je ne parierais pas cela si j'étais toi Edward, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus celle que vous avez connue ! donc vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisit James ?

- Oui, vas-y parle ! dit Alice

- D'accord mais avant tout promettez moi de ne pas m'interrompre ! Edward ?

- Je ferais un effort !

- Moi aussi !

- Bien, je pense que vous vous rappelez de notre première rencontre avec James ?

- Comment oublié ! dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien on ne peut pas dire que cela c'était bien passé de prime abord, James avait voulus me … croqué, haha ha, j'étais loin de pensé qu'il voulait autre chose, vue que lui-même ne comprenait ce qui arrivait, il m'a dit qu'il était troublé par un sentiment inconnue, qu'il avait vite relégué en second plan.

- Je ne vais pas nier que j'avais eu peur, mais ce que je ne vous avais pas avoué c'est que, comment dire, quand mon regard avait croisé le sien j'avais ressentis quelque chose, son regard pourpre m'avait fasciné, il m'avait intrigué.

- Puis, les évènements se sont enchaînés, la traque, notre séparation, et enfin ma rencontre avec James au studio de danse, c'est là que ma vie a pris un autre tournant.

- J'étais partis de l'hôtel où j'étais avec toi et Jasper, dis-je à Alice, je croyais que James détenait ma mère, mais c'était un piège. Je me rappelle de notre discussion comme si c'était hier :

" - désolé, Bella, mais il valait mieux que ta mère ne soit pas impliquée, tu ne penses pas ? m'avait-il dit d'un ton qui paressait presque gentil.

- Si ! répondis-je, immensément soulagée.

- Tu ne sembles pas furieuse du petit tour que je t'ai joué.

- Je ne le suis pas. Et c'était la vérité, il y avait dans cette situation quelque chose de dangereux et d'excitant.

- Comme c'est étrange, tu es sincère. Ses prunelles foncées me jaugeaient avec intérêt. Ses iris étaient quasiment noirs, bordés d'une trace rubis. Il était assoiffé.

- Je dois reconnaître ça à ta race, reprit-il. Vous autres humains vous révélez parfois passionnants. Tes motivations me désarçonnent. On dirait qu'une part de toi n'as aucun instinct de survie… c'est fascinant. Bras croisé, il m'étudiait avec curiosité, ni son attitude, ni ses trais n'étaient menaçant.

- J'étais à la fois effrayée et troublée, sont regard posé sur moi créait ce double sentiment en moi.

- j'imagine que tu vas me dire que ton petit ami te vengera ? lança-t-il avec des accents bravaches.

- Non, en tout cas je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je ne sais pas je lui ai seulement laissé une lettre !

- C'était étrange de discuter avec ce prédateur mondain.

- Une lettre, comme c'est romantique ! Respectera-t-il tes dernières volontés ?

Ses intonations s'étaient durcies, je sentais une pointe de sarcasme dans sa question, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais j'y décelais également un peu de …jalousie, oui, je crois bien que c'était ça, la jalousie.

Il me fixa à nouveau, mon sang se glaça un moment, sous l'intensité de son sombre regard.

Puis il avança jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelque centimètre de moi. Soulevant une mèche de mes cheveux, il la huma délicatement avant de la remettre en place avec soin, et je sentis le bout glacé de ses doigts contre ma gorge. Il m'effleura rapidement ma joue de son pouce, le visage curieux. A ce moment la je frissonnais, non pas de peur ou de froid, mais parce que j'avais aimé son contact, sentir sa peau contre le mienne m'avait électrifié, mon cœur battais très vite, d'autant plus vite lorsqu'il encra son regard dans le mien. Il s'approcha encore plus, puis, caressa mes lèvres avec les siennes, son baisé fut d'abord doux, puis il franchit sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte la barrière de mes dents, sa langue vint caresser la mienne. Au départ le baiser fut doux mais devint passionné, je n'arrivais pas à croire se que je faisais et avec qui je le faisais, je savais que c'était dangereux, qu'il était dangereux, mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, mais il dut me repoussé pour que je reprenne ma respiration, il me tenait encore dans ses bras. Il me regarda puis, se fut comme si nous étions sortit d'un univers parallèle pour retourné dans notre univers normale. Il me repoussa, fronça les sourcils, moi je me mis à pleurer, je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais fait, je venais de te trahir Edward, j'aurais voulus mourir.

Puis il se mit à rire, je le regardais, perplexe. Il me regarda un moment, puis s'avança vers moi avec un rictus effrayant sur le visage, pour moi ma dernière heure avait sonné, se baisé que nous avions échangé ne signifiais rien à ses yeux, je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

- Comment oses-tu ? comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'emprise sur notre race ? pourquoi le simple fait que tu sois face à moi, crée autant de chamboulement dans mon être ? comment ? répond moi ! Comment ? avait-il hurlé.

- Je ne comprenais pas il me regardait, il attendait vraiment une réponse.

- Je…je…je ne vois pas de qu..quoi tu parles ! ma voix était éraillée et un peu rauque.

- Tu ne vois pas ? il avait rit d'un rire nerveux qui m'avait glacé le sang, mais je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux de lui.

- Comment une pauvre, une insipide humaine comme toi, peut-elle me faire autant d'effet ? même Victoria ne n'a jamais eu cet effet là sur moi ! je te Veux, je veux ton corps, je veux ton âme et je veux ton sang ! je veux que tu m'appartiennes !

A ces mots il m'avait à nouveau pris dans son étreinte et m'avais de nouveau embrassé. A l'intérieur de moi se déroulait une bataille infernale entre mon sentiment de m'abandonner à lui et ma conscience qui me murmurait « pense à Edward, pense au mal que ça lui ferais de te voir dans les bras de James ». Je m'étais alors soustraite à son étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas, je pleurais en même temps, je…je suis déjà à Edward, je ne peux pas.

- Partons !

- Quoi ? j'étais stupéfié.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse à ce vampire de bas étages ! Jamais, il ne t'aura, tu es mienne maintenant ! il me fixa, je lit dans son regard qu'il était sérieux, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser, pas comme ça, mais je n'eu le temps de rien faire, il reprit. Ça risque de faire mal, je sentis une entaille à mon bras, il venait de me coupé le bras, le sang coulait à flot, je fut prise de vertige, puis il appuya sur un nerf à la base de mon coup, et plus rien, le trou noir.

Quand je me réveillais j'étais dans une chambre, assez sombre, mais assez bien agencé, sur un fauteuil en face de mon lit il était là. Il me fixait d'un air songeur, il arborait un sourire fier.

- Il t'en a fallut du temps pour te réveiller !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici avec vous ? Où est Edward ? Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? ma voix était partie dans les aiguës sous la panique.

- Oula, pas besoin de hurler ma belle, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, ne t'en fait pas ! Il s'approcha alors du lit et s'asseilla près de moi, il plaça sa paume sur ma joue, se contacte m'électrisa, il caressait chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis repris la parole, tout en continuant sa douce torture, mon cœur battait la chamade à cet instant.

- Si tu es ici, il releva ma tête afin que je plonge dans son regard à la couleur rubis, c'est parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu es mienne, je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un autant que je te désirs ! il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Quant à ton cher Edward, il croit grâce à ma mise en scène et à la lettre que tu lui as laissé que tu les as abandonnés, de ce fait ils ne viendront pas te chercher ma jolie ! Il pris mes épaules entre ses mains et me murmura, ici nous sommes dans une hacienda au Mexique, personne ne sait, pas même Victoria, que je possède cette bâtisse, je t'ai conduit jusqu'ici, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir volé une voiture pour ton confort, n'est-ce pas ? il s'était approché et j'avais sentis son souffle frais sur mon visage, puis avait déposé un léger baisé sur mes lèvres. Après un moment je repris mes esprits.

- Pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec moi ? ne voulais-tu pas me tuer ? boire mon sang ? Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi m'infligé cela ?

- Bella, ma jolie, je ne joue pas avec toi ! j'en suis le premier étonné, figure toi, mon désir premier était de te torturer, afin qu'Edward veuille te venger, mais une autre obsession à prix le pas sur ce désir, dès notre rencontre sur le terrain, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment que je ne pouvait qualifier, il c'est amplifié quand je t'ai vue entrer dans la salle de danse, je n'avais plus de doute, je te voulais, toi l'humaine, je te désirais, ce sentiment fut encré en moi quand pour la première fois nous avons échangé ce baisé ! ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressentit et ne ment pas car ton cœur ta trahie à ce moment la.

- Je ne vais pas nier avoir ressentit quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas, j'aime Ed…

- Assez ! avait-il hurler, comment peux tu dire cela ? regarde de moi et répète moi ça dans les yeux ! Je le regardais alors, j'étais prisonnière, mon cœur, mon âme hurlait une seule chose.

- Je crois que je crois que je te désires autant que tu me désires, James, je suis tienne, ta prisonnière !

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Il s'empara de mes lèvres et nous nous embrasse longuement. Certes après notre étreinte, et lorsqu'il me laissa seul je me remémorais alors tout ce qui c'était passé, comment en un instant ma vie avait été chamboulé, comment mon ennemie était devenue une part de moi-même. Durant toute ces années je m'en suis énormément voulus, mais James m'avait convaincu de votre haine pour moi, il m'a également dit t'avoir entendu dire avoir eu une vision de lui et moi nous embrassant, ce qui venait corroborer cette hypothèse d'abandon, donc j'ai laissé toute idée de prendre contact avec vous ! voilà vous savez à peu près toute l'histoire maintenant !"

Je les observais, ils avaient une drôle de tête, je pense qu'ils discutaient entre eux de mes révélations, à leur manière.

- Comment as-tu pu croire que nous te haïssions, Bella ? dit Alice

- Bella, comment as-tu pu croire le tissu de mensonge qu'il t'a raconté ? dit Edward.

- Je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore, je pense qu'y croire me permettait de vivre mon amour sans gêne, sans honte, sans restriction, c'était plus facile, j'ai été égoïste, je sais, se serais normale que vous me détestiez ! je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'aimerais vous dire que je regrette, mais ce n'est pas le cas, navré si je vous déçois !

- Bella, souffla Alice, en me prenant dans ses bras, je ne parle qu'en mon nom, mais je te pardonne, je peux te comprendre, je t'en veux quand même de nous avoir laissé croire que tu « étais mortes ou disparus » tout dépend du point de vue apparemment, mais bon je te pardonne, je ne veux plus te perdre, même si je hais ton compagnons…

- Mon époux, rectifiais-je.

- Quoi ? avait-elle hurlé.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Si, nous sommes mariées depuis 50ans maintenant !

- Nous entendîmes un bruit de verres cassé, nous nous retournâmes toutes deux vers Edward qui venait de balancer un de mes bibelots en cristal à travers la pièce, et qui c'était littéralement explosé sur un mur au fond de mon salon.

POV ALICE

J'observais Edward, apparemment, l'annonce du mariage l'avait encore plus bouleverser que tout le reste de l'histoire, il tremblait de partout, je craignais qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, j'essayais de voir son avenir mais rien y faisait, la tension qui régnais dans la pièce devait me perturber, soudain il explosa, il fut au coté de Bella en une fraction de seconde. Il la maintenait pas les épaules et la secouait d'avant en arrière dans un accès de rage, sans s'en rendre compte, Bella se laissait faire visiblement.

- Comment as-tu pu accepté d'épouser c e type, ce menteur, cet enfoiré ? COMMENT BELLA ? COMMENT ?

- Edward calme toi ! dit elle le calme personnifié.

- ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? COMMENT ME CALMER ALORS QUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIME C'EST EPRISE D'UN AUTRE, MON PIRE ENNEMIE QUI PLUS AIT ? COMMENT ? il se laissa tomber, sanglotant contre l'épaule de Bella.

- Il la serra fort, toujours avec sa tête contre son épaule.

Tout d'un coup nous entendîmes un boucan venant de l'entrée de la maison, un demi minute plus tard deux minis tornades apparurent dans le salon.

"Maman, maman, maman !"

Avais-je bien entendu ? non je devais être dans un rêve, non un cauchemar, tout ceci n'était pas réelle, moi Alice Cullen, vampire de surcroît je devais rêver comme les humains, la scène se passant sous mes yeux ne pouvait être réel, je devais me réveiller.

**FIN CHAPITRE 2 **

**Alors le verdict?**


	4. Chapter 3: Les tornades

**Salut, salut! eh non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais niveau inspiration... comment dire? tout dans la tête mais pour tout mettre sur "papier" c'est autre chose, enfin bref, je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**CHAPITRE 3**

POV BELLA

Un rayon de soleil, non, mes deux rayons de soleil venaient de pénétrer dans le salon tel deux mini tornades et m'avaient littéralement sauté dessus, et me couvrait de bisous, je me sentais bien, mes bijoux étaient de retour, je retrouvais ma petite famille.

- Mes princesses ! dis-je en les serrant fort contre moi, des larmes de joies auraient coulés sur mes joues si je pouvais toujours pleurer. Elles étaient partie en voyage scolaire depuis seulement une semaine et demie, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles.

- Maman, dirent-elles en cœur en resserrant leur prise autour de mon cou, tu nous as manqué, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je souris, elles étaient si mignonnes.

- Vous m'avez aussi beaucoup manqué mes amours !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! dis-je en les couvrant de baisés.

Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle. Devant moi se trouvait mon fils, toujours aussi beau pensais-je.

- Dites le si je vous gène ! dit mon fils, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi aussi ? j'adorais quand il faisait son jaloux.

- Bien sur que non tu ne gène personne, fils, viens faire un câlin, à maman !

- Hey, je disais ça pour rire, m'man, j'ai passé l'âge, je crois pour les câlins !

- Allez fait pas l'enfant, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! j'ouvrais mes bras plus grand ; l'instant d'après mon fils me serrais fort dans ses bras, et me donna un bisou sur le front, puis il me lâcha et souri.

- M'man, il est où p'pa ?

- Hum, il est partit faire un tour !

- Ok, dit se serrait pas à cause de ces deux là ? dit il en pointant du menton, Alice et Edward qui nous observait ébahit. Je dois avouer que je les avais complètement oubliés. Je fus tiré de mes pensés par une de mes princesses.

- Qui c'est maman ?

Je savais que je n'allais pas y couper, les yeux de mes filles étaient encrés dans les miens, ainsi que ceux de mon fils et mes deux « invités », et je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de ces derniers.

POV ALICE

Maman ? Bella était maman ? Comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? Les petites avaient l'air d'avoir à peine cinq ans, elles étaient, je dois l'avouer magnifique. Elles avaient de long cheveux blonds avec des mèches brunes tombant en cascade sur leur dos, comme ceux de Bella, leurs yeux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, un parfais mélange de marron chocolat, comme ceux de Bella quand elle était encore humaine, et de bleu azur, je n'avais jamais vue des yeux pareils, elle avait le même visage en forme de cœur que Bella. Comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, c'était impossible ! Alors comment ces petites pouvaient-elles autant ressemblé à Bella ? Et….même à James ? Parce qu'elles avaient aussi des caractéristiques du visage de James tel que son nez et ses lèvres.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

D'ailleurs, son fils, ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, il était grand, blond, plutôt bien battit, et carrément canon je devais l'avouer, il avait des yeux couleur or comme nous il avait une peau très pale ; alors que ses sœurs, elles avaient une couleur crème qui les rendaient un peu plus exquise.

- Bella ? rassure moi tu n'as pas…. ? dit Edward tout à fait troublé.

- Edward, mes filles ne sont pas des enfants immortelles, enfin pas tout à fait, elles le sont, mais, je veux dire, se sont mes vrais filles, je ne les ai pas transformés, je les ai mis au monde, je sais que c'est surprenant, mais ces deux petites puces sont bien mes filles !

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais sous le choc, mes soupçons s'avéraient vrai, mais une question restait sans réponse.

- Et ce jeune homme ? demandais-je.

- Ce jeune homme, ben, c'est mon fils, peut être pas biologiquement parlant mais depuis que je l'ai sauvé après sa transformation, il est devenue mon fils, je l'aime autant que mes filles !

- Peut-on connaître leurs prénoms à tous ? demanda Edward.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je manque à tout mes devoirs ! dit Bella, elle regarda ses enfants avec un regard emplis d'amour, les petites c'étaient cachées derrières les jambes de Bella.

- Je vous présente Marina, nous désignant la jolie petite puce caché derrière sa jambe droite, et Alicia, lorsqu'elle prononça ce prénom elle me fixa et sourit, la petite portait quasiment le même prénom que moi !

- Et là, le beau ténébreux collé au mur là c'est mon fils, Jason. Celui-ci me fixa et me fit un clin d'œil, seigneur si mon cœur pouvait battre il se serait surement arrêté avec le magnifique sourire en coin qu'il me fit après son clin d'œil, mais je me ressaisis vite, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, en plus j'avais Jasper, je devais me ressaisir, même si le fils de ma meilleur amie était des plus tentant, Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être canon. Je fus sortit de mes pensés par Edward, merde il avait du lire mes pensées, il me sourit.

- Maman, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? dit le beau Jason.

- Oh, oui, Alicia, Marina, Jason, je vous présente Edward et Alice, de vieux amies !

- Maman, dit Alicia, la madame elle s'appelle presque comme moi, dit-elle en souriant.

- Maman, dit Marina, tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis, très longtemps !

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus te voir avant, comme tante Casey ? demanda Alicia.

- Ben, c'est un peu compliqué mes chéries, je vous expliquerais ça plus tard, d'accord, je préfère attendre que votre père rentre !

- Oki, dirent-elles en cœur.

- Il revient quant papa ? demanda Marina.

- Mary chérie, je ne sais pas, je…

Je me retournais étant dos à la porte pour voir James dans l'encadrement, un sourire magnifique collé sur le visage, les petites affichaient le même. L'instant d'après elles étaient dans les bras de leur père qui les serrait forts dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, James en parfait père de famille, tout gaga devant ses filles. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer autant ? Avait-il réellement changé ? Je pensais que oui, en tout cas on ne pouvait pas douter de son amour pour ses filles, il se lisait dans ses yeux, que c'était il passé ces dernières années pour qu'il soit aussi différent ? Cette aura de haine qu'il avait, je ne la sentais plus, James était bel et différent.

POV BELLA

Mon James était de retour, et visiblement il était plus calme, j'en étais heureuse. Le voir ainsi avec les filles me réchauffait le cœur, il aimait nos filles plus que tout, les voir ainsi me réconfortait, j'avais fait le bon choix, je ne devais pas en douter, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas eu mes magnifiques petites filles, mes jumelles, et je n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré Jason, qui lui serais surement mort. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans eux, sans lui, cela dit même si je n'étais plus amoureuse d'Edward, je ne voulais plus le perdre, ni lui, ni Alice, que je n'avais pas pu oublier, au point d'appeler ma fille quasiment comme elle.

Mon mari s'approcha de moi avec nos deux trésors dans les bras, il pencha la tête vers moi, l'instant d'après, nos lèvres se touchèrent ; se baisé était doux, je pouvais ressentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

- Bon, M'man, P'pa, vous savez on est habitué les filles et moi à vos débordement de sentiment, mais je pense que là le moment est mal choisit, on a des invités, vous oubliez ?

James se détacha de moi, mais je vis que c'était à contre cœur, il déposa les filles au sol, puis s'accroupi devant elles.

- Mes crapules, vous savez que papa vous aime ? elles hochèrent la tête pour dire oui, alors ne m'en voulez pas de vous demander cela ! Mais que faites-vous à la maison aussi tôt ? Il y a eu un problème ?

- Oui papa, ben la maitresse nous a ramené parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de malade, Sophie, Xavier, Shantel, ben ils n'arrêtaient pas de vomir ! dit Marina.

- Oui, même madame Greene elle était malade papa ! rétorqua Alicia.

- Mmm, ok ! il se tourna vers Jason, que c'est-il passé exactement, fils ?

- Ben c'est comme elles te l'ont dit, les élèves ont choppé une gastro, donc pour que tout le monde ne l'attrape pas ils ont préféré écourté le voyage ! pff j'te jure papa, elle tombait trop mal cette putain maladie, j'allais enfin mes faires Jennifer Simpson quand elle a choppé le virus, t'imagine pas comment sa ma vénère !

- Jazz je te prierai de mieux t'exprimer devant tes sœurs ! dit mon homme avec un ton ferme.

- Oh, ouais, excusez-moi les filles !

- C'est rien grand frère, on a l'habitude ! dit Marina, puis elle s'avança vers son frère qui l'a pris dans ses bras !

- Bella ? dit Alice.

- Oh, désolé, je vous avais encore oublié, pardon !

- Les filles si vous alliez vous débarbouillé un peu pendant que je vous prépare votre gouter ?

- D'accord maman ! dirent-elles en cœur.

- Si vous voulez vous pourrez manger dans vos chambres, je crois savoir qu'il rediffuse l'intégrale, d'une certaine série, hum, c'est quoi son nom déjà Bella ?

- Humm ? je me mis doigt sur la bouche et fis mine de réfléchir, les filles me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ce ne serait pas Charlotte au Fraise mon cœur ?

- Je crois bien, oui ! répondit James.

Les filles commencèrent à sauter partout, et crier des « wéé » tout en continuant de sauter, elles avaient beau être de vrai petit géni et être très mature pour leur âge, elle aimait beaucoup cette série, c'était leur favorite, d'ailleurs leur chambre était décoré avec de nombreux accessoires Charlotte au fraise, James et moi leur avons acheté toutes la collection.

Avant de monter dans leur chambre les filles nous embrasèrent Jason, James et moi, puis et vinrent vers moi et levèrent leur petite tête souhaitant me dire quelque chose, je m'accroupis en face d'elles, et vue leurs sourcils froncé cela devait être sérieux.

- Maman, dit Alicia, je peux faire un bisou à madame Alice avant de monter ?

- Bien sur mon ange, si Alice le veux bien ! Celle si lui tandis les bras et l'instant d'après elle était dans les bras d'Alice et lui faisait un bisou très sonore sur la joue.

- Maman, dit Marina, je peux faire un bisou à monsieur Edward moi ?

- J'entendis un grognement venant de James, je tournais ma tête vers lui, pour lui signifié de resté tranquille.

- Bien sur mon cœur, si Edward le veux bien ! je me tournais vers lui, il nous sourit et s'accroupie, ma fille s'approcha un peu plus prudemment qu'Alicia ne l'avait fait avec Alice, et donna un petit bisou à Edward. Je sentais mon mari coté de moi se tendre.

- Bon les filles, je pense que sa ira, maintenant, allez au bain ! dit James.

- D'accord, dirent-elles en cœur, à plus tard tout le monde ! puis elles filèrent dans leur chambre.

- Bon moi aussi je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre, dit Jason. Il se tourna vers Alice, puis alla vers elle, je me demandais ce qu'il mijotait.

- J'ai droit à un bisou moi aussi ? demanda-t-il sensuellement, merde mon dom juan de fils essayait ses talents de séducteur sur Alice.

C'était un première, Alice ne respirait plus, elle avait clairement le souffle coupé, merde, il avait le même effet sur elle que sur les autres, il fallait que j'intervienne.

- Jason, ça suffit cesse de taquiner Alice ! Il se tourna vers moi et me souri. Puis il attrapa la main d'Alice et la lui baisa.

- Au plaisir de te revoir ma jolie ! il lui fit un magnifique sourire en coin, il le faisait généralement pour éblouir ses conquêtes, et à première vue ce sourire fonctionnait également sur Alice.

- Enchanté Edward ! dit-il en lui serrant la main, puis, mon fils fila la seconde d'après dans sa chambre.

- Waw ! nous nous retournâmes tous comme un seul homme vers Alice qui venait de s'effondré au sol en prononçant ces mots. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'aider à se lever et s'installer sur le sofa.

- Alice tu vas bien ? demandais-je.

- Oh, heu…je, eh bien une Alice à court de mot c'était rare.

- Alice ? Edward la fixait un moment, avant d'exploser de rire, James et moi le regardions perplexe.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

- Edward était plié en deux, mais Alice elle lui jetait un regard noir.

- Rien, rien Bella je t'assure ! dit Alice nerveuse, mais j'avais ma petite idée.

- Alice, Jason te plait c'est ça ? je cru qu'elle allait s'étrangler, et je parie que si nous pouvions rougir elle ressemblerait à une tomate.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Jazz fait cet effet la à pratiquement toute les femmes, vampire ou humaine, c'est un vrai séducteur, alors ne te laisse pas avoir, ok ?

- Bella, comment tu ?

- Alice je connais mon fils et je sais reconnaître son petit manège et vue comment tu as réagis à son baisemain, c'était sur qu'il t'avait éblouie.

- Il t'a déjà fait le coup ?

- Je suis sa mère, il m'a déjà éblouie mais pas pour les mêmes raisons !

- Ouaip il t'éblouie quand il a besoin de te soutirer quelque chose ! dit James plié de rire. Nous restâmes dans le silence un petit moment.

- Bon, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, dit James redevenu sérieux ?

Je le regardais, il paraissait calme.

- Passons dans la cuisine ! nous avons à parler !

Alice, Edward, et moi le suivirent. Nous nous asseyâmes autour de la grande tables, la tension était palpable.

- Je vais être bref ! dit mon mari, il se tourna vers moi, qu'Alice s'approche de nos filles ne me gène pas, mais je ne veux pas que lui, s'approche d'elles, c'est compris ?

- James, je… ! commençais-je avant d'être coupé par Edward.

- Tu imagines quoi, que je vais faire du mal à deux petites filles ? tu me prends pour qui ? je ne suis pas toi !

- Écoute-moi espèce d'imbécile, si tu t'approche de mes filles je t'arrache la tête !

- Essaye un peu pour voir sombre crétin !

- Assez ! criais-je, vous voulez qu'Alicia et Marina vous entende ? ça suffit maintenant, que je ne vous entende plus hausser le ton dans cette maison !

- Pardon, Bella ! dit Edward.

- Chérie, il faut que l'on discute, …seul ! me dit James en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Ok, Edward, Alice, faite comme chez vous, nous revenons tout de suite !

James me prit par la main et nous conduisit vers le petit cottage que nous avions rénové situer à quelque mètre de la maison principale, j'appréhendais vraiment cette discussion, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, bon sang je priais afin que, pour une fois mon instinct se soit trompé.

**Fin chapitre 3**

**Alors le verdict?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, comme d'habitude j'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires****!**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, j'aurai aimé faire mieux, mais j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu? le prochain sera un peu plus "épicé" ^^.**

**Merci de me lire, je vous embrasse toutes (et tous)^^**

**Rosabella**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

**Salut salut, je suis désolée pour ce léger retard! je ne vais pas perdre de temps en blabla, je vais juste vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alert, favorit etc**

**Je tiens à remercier: Abby915, AnZeLe42100,xoxlauoxo, Morganedu56, Shaly, Galswinthe. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, merci de toujours laisser des reviews, ça bouste pour l'écriture.**

**Réponse à Shaly: je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, merci de ton soutient! au fait si tu avais un compte se serait plus facile pour répondre à toutes tes reviews^^, en tout cas merci et bsx.**

**Je tiens à rappeller que tout les personnages appartiennent à la grande , sauf ceux qui sont sortit de mon imagination!**

** Bonne lecture!**

MON PREDATEUR

**Chapitre 4**

POV ALICE

Bella et James venaient de partir, Edward lui fulminait, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, je voyais bien que cette situation lui était pénible, je savais à quel point la perte de Bella lui avait fait du mal, alors la revoir entourer de deux magnifiques petites puces, d'un fils (et purée quel fils) et qui plus est mariée de surcroit avec l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde ; devait vraiment être éprouvant pour lui.

_Alice, arrête s'il te plait ! me dit-il en s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la cuisine, visiblement il avait entendu mes pensées.

_Je suis désolé Edward, mais parle moi, je t'en pris, je n'en peux plus de te voir tourné en rond, parle moi, s'il te plait !

_Alice, comment crois-tu que j'aille, la femme de ma vie est marié à ce monstre, il a la vie que j'aurais due avoir, je t'assure si Bella ne nous avait pas rappelé à l'ordre je me serrais assuré que sa tête ne ferais pas long feu sur son cou !

_Edward, je comprends se que tu ressens mais…

_Alice, n'essaie même pas de finir cette phrase, car tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Ce type est douée pour manipulé les gens !

_Mais, Edward …

_Non Alice, Non ! il n'a pas changé, je n'y crois pas !

A ces mots il s'en alla en courant et s'engouffra dans la forêt rendu sombre par la nuit tombé. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi, puis deux bras entourèrent ma taille, la personne colla son torse contre mon dos et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, puis inspira comme pour prendre mon odeur. Je restais figée, à la fois parce que je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, et parce que je me sentais étrangement bien dans ses bras.

_Huuum, tu sens délicieusement bon ! dit-il.

_Jason, dis-je en me libérant de son emprise, à quoi joues-tu ?

_Je ne joue pas, je t'ai vue là, magnifique même de dos, je n'ai pas pue résister !

_A l'avenir évite ce genre de geste, je suis une femme mariée jeune homme !

_Marié hein ? il se rapprocha de moi, son regard encré dans le mien, je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver collé au mur, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, puis baissa sa tête au niveau de la mienne.

_J'espère que ton marie réalise à quel point tu es merveilleuse, je serais lui je ferais tout pour n'être jamais séparé de toi ne serais-ce que pour une minute ! me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle sur ma peau, sa voix était si, si …sexy, et excitant, je devais me ressaisir, et vite. Je décidais donc de ne pas répondre à ses provocations et de changer de sujet.

Je le fis se déplacer, puis allais m'installé sur le canapé du salon, il me suivit et s'assit à côté de moi, mais pas trop collé cela dit, je l'en remerciais intérieurement, ce garçon me troublait beaucoup trop.

_Alors comme ça tu étais en voyage scolaire ? dis-je pour entamer la conversation, il me sourit, Dieu qu'il était beau. Quel âge as-tu comme ça ?

_Age humain ou vampire ?

_Les deux !

_Et bien l'année de ma « mort », j'avais dix huit ans et c'est l'âge que tout mes amis crois que j'ai, si j'étais encore humain, j'aurais quarante- trois ans.

_Ok, mais à ton âge tu parts en voyage scolaire avec tes sœurs ?

_Haha ha, rit-il, purée même son rire était un appel à lui sauté dessus. Non, non, comment t'expliquer ; le lycée a due être fermé à cause d'une invasion massive de cafard, et au collège ils avaient besoin de chaperon pour accompagner les enfants donc avec d'autres élèves de terminale, nous nous sommes proposés, les parents étaient plutôt soulagés !

_Ah, ce qui veux dire que tes sœurs sont au collège ? mais elles n'ont que cinq ans !

_Oui, mais elles grandissent vite, pour les humains se sont des petits génies de 10ans, elles sont en quatrième.

_Waw, Bella doit être très fiers d'elles ?

_Très, tout comme papa et moi, elles sont la fierté de la famille ! dit-il en esquissant un magnifique sourire. Soudain, il encra à nouveau son regard dans le mien, une vague de frisson me parcourra.

_Alors, dit moi, quel est le nom du chanceux qui t'a épousé ?

Je le regardais, j'étais perplexe, pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Était-ce une stratégie ?

_Il s'appelle Jasper, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_Je suis curieux c'est tout !

_C'est curieux mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose !

_Je ne te cache rien ma puce, ce n'est pas ma faute si ma présence te trouble tant que tu ne sais plus où tu en es !

_Ecoute moi petit, de un je t'interdis de m'appeler « ma puce », de deux…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, les lèvres de Jason s'étaient posées sur les miennes, il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais totalement déconnecté, je me laissais allé dans ce baisé, ses lèvres étaient si douces et fruitées, il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès, c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me secouer.

_Hey ho, Alice, je t'ai posé une question ? c'est quoi le nom de ton mec ?

_Heu, Jasper ? je ne viens pas de te le dire ?

_Heu, non, je t'ai demandé quel était le nom du chanceux qui t'avait épousé, tu m'as fixé comme si tu réfléchissais à une réponse, puis plus rien, tu t'es perdu dans tes pensées je crois ! tu pensais à quoi pour paraître être si concentrée ?

_Heu, à rien de spé ! dis-je rapidement, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui venait de m'arriver, ce n'était pas une vision, ça j'en étais sur et certaine, non, je venais littéralement de fantasmé sur le fils de ma meilleur amie ; bon sang ce jeune homme avait beaucoup trop d'impact sur moi, il fallait que je me reprenne et vite.

_Tu mens je le sens ! dit il en se rapprochant de moi, son regard vissé dans le mien, bon sang de bon soir, mon fantasme allait se réaliser, ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes, quand soudain elles prirent une autre direction allant effleuré mon oreille gauche, puis il se mit à chuchoter, mon corps fut traversé par un long frisson.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de stresser ma puce, je te respecte trop pour faire quelque chose que Tu pourrais regretter ! il m'embrassa sur la joue, et me fit un magnifique sourire en coin qui je paris, aurait stoppé les battements de mon cœur si j'étais encore humaine ; puis il s'éloigna à nouveau de moi.

_Alors ? Edward est qui pour toi ? me dit-il soudain.

_Heu mon frère, pourquoi ?

_Ben, à première vue vous avez l'air proche, c'est tout, je me demandais juste quel était votre lien !

_Ah ok !

_Mais dit moi, si je me trompe, si il est partie fâché c'est à cause de James, c'est ça ?

_On peut dire ça !

_Réponds-moi franchement, cet Edward c'était le mec de ma mère avant mon paternel ?

_Ecoute ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça Jason, tu devrais en discuter avec ta mère !

_Alice je t'en pris, maman n'aime pas trop parler de son passé, je veux dire avant papa, tout ce qu'on sait Alicia, Marina et moi, c'est que notre grand père s'appelait Charlie et que notre grand-mère s'appelait Renée et quel a vécu à Phoenix et à Forks. A part ça on ne sait rien elle refuse de nous raconté quoi que ce soit ! qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Alice, s'il te plait, dit-m'en plus !

_Jason si ta mère a gardé le silence tout ce temps, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons, mais bon tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que oui, mon frère est bien l'ex de ta mère, mais qu'il n'a jamais voulu la quitter !

_Pourquoi ils se sont séparés alors ?

_Ecoute j'en ai déjà trop dit Jazz, laisse tombé s'il te plait, tu ne voudrais pas que Bella m'en veuille pour t'avoir parlé de quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais due apprendre ? là il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_Tu m'as appelé Jazz ! dit-il tout sourire.

_Pff, tu es nul tu le sais ça ?

_Humm, il fit mine de réfléchir, oui maman me le dit souvent !

_A mon tour maintenant de poser les questions !

_Vas-y !

_Comment Bella et toi vous êtes vous rencontré ?

_Bon, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que ça risque d'être long. Alors c'était il y a 25 ans, un vampire du nom de Jared m'avait coincé alors que je rentrais à mon appart près de Central Park, à cette époque je vivais à Manhattan, gosse de riche je n'avais besoin de rien, j'avais tout ce que je désirais, ce fils de pute m'a sauté à la gorge quand je passais dans l'allé qui menait à chez moi, il n'a pas put finir ce qu'il avait commencé parce qu'un groupe d'individu arrivait, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, il avait peur apparemment de se faire repéré, il m'a laissé là, tout ce que je me rappel c'est d'avoir ressentit la pire des douleurs, comme si on me faisait cramer de l'intérieur, puis quelques jours après je me suis réveillé, j'étais différent, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pendant ma transformation pour bouger mais je n'étais plus dans l'allé près de chez moi à mon réveil, j'étais plus loin, enfin bref j'avais la gorge en feu donc j'ai tué pas mal de monde, c'est ce qui m'a attiré des problèmes, les Volturi ont envoyé un de leur garde pour me zigouiller, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur maman passait par là, papa était là aussi mais n'avait rien à faire de moi à cette époque. Enfin bref, maman à essayer de prendre ma défense auprès du type, lui expliquant qu'apparemment personne ne m'avait parler de règle instauré par les Volturi, chose qui était vrai, je n'y connaissait rien, mais il ne voulait rien entendre, alors qu'il s'approchait pour me tuer, maman c'est mis entre nous et à commencé à se battre !

_Et où était James ? Il n'a pas essayé d'aider Bella ?

_Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, il était adossé à un mur, un sourire fiers sur le visage, je n'avais pas compris ce sourire sur le coup mais, maman avait régler le compte du type en une fraction de seconde, et quand elle a finit de bruler les restes du type, elle m'a demandé si je voulais me joindre à eux ; papa lui n'était pas d'accord du tout, il refusait de partager sa Bella avec qui que se soit.

_Avec les années les choses se sont arrangées, j'ai appris à maitriser ma soif, j'ai opté pour le régime végétarien comme maman, j'ai remarqué que j'avais un meilleur contrôle de moi-même avec ce régime, maman était ravie, papa moins, ont s'étaient rapprochés grâce à nos « partie de chasse », mais il ne m'en a pas voulut longtemps ! Voilà.

_Et depuis combien de temps considères-tu Bella comme ta mère ?

_Ben ça c'est fait naturellement en fait, depuis le jour où elle m'a sauvé elle s'est comporté avec moi comme une mère le fait avec son fils, elle me protégeait quand on tombait sur des vampires malintentionnés, m'aidait à m'entrainer, James lui adorait les entrainements, il avait le rôle de coach et puis il avait l'occasion de me frapper sans que maman ne trouve à redire. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de me réprimander, surtout concernant les filles, elle a donc refait cette partie de mon éducation pour que je sois un peu plus gentleman, et ça marche du feu de Dieu, mon charme combiné avec les manières que Bella m'a inculqués, les filles tombent toutes comme des mouches !

_J'en connais un qui a la grosse tête !

_Moi non ! il rit en disant cela, putain, il était trop mignon. Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à appelé Bella maman sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, la première fois elle m'a regardé elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais bien sur notre condition lui empêchait de les laisser couler, alors elle m'a prise dans ses bras et n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse que je la considère comme ma mère, donc depuis j'ai continué !

_Et James, tu l'appelles papa depuis quand ?

_Et bien avec lui ça a été moins évident, je considérais certes Bella comme ma mère, mais James c'était une autre affaire, je l'ai appelé papa une fois parce que maman m'avait mis au défis de le faire, on voulais voir sa réaction au monsieur ronchon, mais finalement il l'a bien pris, donc depuis, sa varie selon mes humeurs et les siennes, je peux l'appelé papa ou James, sa dépend mais généralement quand on est tous ensemble je l'appelle papa, c'est devenue une habitude et puis les filles sont là ils s'agit de leur père, je ne veux pas donner le mauvais exemple !

_On peut dire que tu les aimes tes deux petites sœurs ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un crie strident retentit d'une pièce à l'étage, un grand « JASOOOOOOOOOOON » s'était fait entendre, l'instant d'après nous courrions à une vitesse vampirique, vers une chambre qui je suppose devait être la chambre des filles. Jason entra de manière fracassante dans la pièce qui était assaillit par la fumée. Une des jumelles lui sauta au cou en pleurant, il s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

_Marina, princesse calme toi ! dit-il d'une voix douce.

_Ja-ja-Jason, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

_L'autre petite se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant également.

_Je suis désolé, dit la petite Alicia qui venait d'atterrir dans les bras de son frère.

_Bon sang Lili, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à l'intérieur ! Purée !

_Tu es fâché grand frère ? demanda Alicia.

_On en reparlera plus tard, maintenant Mary vient ici ! la petite fille obtempéra, elle suivit son frère vers le lieu d'où provenait la fumée, visiblement les filles avaient allumé un feu dans leur corbeille à papier, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi il emmenait Marina près des flammes, je devais réagir.

_Jason, que fais-tu ? éloignes la petite du feu c'est beaucoup trop risqué !

_Alice reste en dehors de ça ! dit-il d'un ton que se voulait sans appel, Alicia à allumé ce feu il est normale que son autre moitié l'éteigne, pas vrai Mary ?

_Je ne vais pas y arrivé Jazz !

_Bien sur que si je te fais confiance princesse, allez, concentre toi !

Sans plus attendre, Marina ferma les yeux, mis ses mains l'une en face de l'autre, l'aire dans la pièce se condensa en devenant humide, puis quelques minutes plus tard des particules d'eaux apparurent entre les mains de la petite jusqu'à formé une énorme boule d'eau, que Marina envoyé dans la corbeille à papier pour éteindre les flammes. C'était incroyable, je n'en revenais pas.

_Tu as vue tu l'as fais, je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais ! dit Jason à sa sœur qui couru vite dans ses bras imité par Alicia, elles avaient toutes les deux recommencées à pleurer.

_Tu Pen- penses que maman va nous punir ? demanda Alicia.

_Tu tu penses que Pa-papa vas nous gronder ? demanda Marina.

_Ecouter, avant toute chose expliquer ce qui c'est passé !

_Et bien, commença Marina, Lili a voulut me montré comment elle faisait sa mini tornade enflammé mais elle à perdu le contrôle et la mini tornade enflammé à atterrit dans la corbeille !

_Marina a voulut l'éteindre, mais les flammes lui faisaient peur, continua Alicia, donc elle t'a appelé et comme tu étais là pour la calmer elle a put éteindre les flammes !

_Ecoutez mes princesses, ce que vous avez fait est inexcusable, vous connaissez les règles, il vous est interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs à l'intérieur de la maison et de plus sans surveillance, et vous le savez, imaginé qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, vous imaginez comment maman serait triste ?

_Pardon ! dirent-elles en cœur en baissant la tête. Tu vas le dire aux parents ?

_Non, elles relevèrent un peu la tête en esquissant un léger sourire. Non, mais vous oui ! Elles rebaissèrent la tête et leur sourire s'évanouie. Allez mes puces ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passé et puis vous connaissez maman et papa ils vous aiment trop pour vous punir trop sévèrement !

_Tu crois ? demandèrent-elles.

_Oui, au pire se sera une semaine sans télé, donc pas de Charlotte ou encore de Pucca etc.

_Noooooooon ! cria Alicia.

_Ils feraient ça ? demanda Marina.

_Ben oui, bon les puces au bain, vous empesté la fumée !

_On peu prendre des sels de bains et du bain moussant à la fraise dans la salle de bain de maman ?

_Oui, mais faites vite ! l'instant d'après elles étaient de retour prête pour allez se baigner, elles avaient toutes les deux revêtirent des peignoirs rose avec Pucca marqué au dos, leur frère les amena dans une pièce adjacente à leur chambre, devant moi se trouvait une immense salle de bain où trônait au centre une immense baignoire qui faisait apparemment aussi bain à remoud, la lumière éclaira la pièce mais de manière douce, ce qui visiblement aidait à la relaxation. Les filles enlevèrent rapidement leurs peignoirs une fois que leur bain fut prêt.

Jason et moi les laissions, mais leur frère leur fit promettre de se tenir à carreau, elles hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord, puis commencèrent à papoter dans leur bain.

Nous redescendîmes au ré de chaussé, quand soudain j'entendis un sanglot en provenance de la cuisine.

Devant moi se trouvait Edward, assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête posé sur ses genoux, entrain de sangloter. Je me rapprochais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, tout en lui caressant le dos.

_Je vais vous laissez, me dit Jason, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je serais la haut dans ma chambre !

_Merci ! lui dis-je d'une petite voix, je détestais voir mon frère dans cet état.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi ! puis il fila à l'étage. Je me retournais alors vers mon frère et l'obligeait à me faire fasse en lui faisant relever sa tête.

_Edward que t'arrive –t-il ?

_ ….

_Edward parle moi !

_BeBeBella ! lâcha-t-il dans un énorme sanglot ! Je je les ais vu ! Je l'ai perdu A-Alice, je l'ai perdu ! dit il en sanglotant de plus belle. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien voir pour se mettre dans un tel état ?

**Fin chapitre 4**

**Alors le verdict?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. bon cette fois je lance un défis atteindre le 50 review pour ce chapitre, voir plus, je sais que vous en êtes capable.**

**Enfin bref, merci de me lire. Pour la suite je pense qu'elle va prendre du temps pour arriver, pour mon autre fic aussi, j'ai pas mal de cours à revoir, les exams sont pour bientôt et j'ai un peu de retard!**

**Bref merci pour votre soutien! Bisoux à toutes (ou tous)**

**Rosabella**


	6. Chapter 5: Toi et moi

**Salut tout le monde, et non vous ne revez pas c'est bien moi, je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais les exams sont finit, j'espère juste avoir assé bossé, bref, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, j'ai mis plus de temps pour l'écrire et je dois avouer qu'il m'a pris la tête, je manque cruellement d'inspiration, ou non en fait j'ai de l'inspiration mais je n'arrive pas à retranscrire ce que j'ai dans la tête.**

**Bref, je tiens à vous remercier pour toute les reviews et oui records battu je voulais atteindre 50 reviews ont a atteinds les 53. Merci à: ISABELLE, Joannie01, Edward-bella-for-etenyty, hp-drago, Soishii, Galswinthe, Morganedu56, Abby915. MERCI beaucoup, c'est vos reviews qui qui me bouste pour l'écriture, je vous remercie beaucoup et je demande pardon à celles que j'ai oublié de répondre.**

**Réponse à ISABELLE: Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait^^. J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira autant que les autres^^! A++ bsx.**

**Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas^^**

MON PREDATEUR

**CHAPITRE 5**

POV BELLA

Je suivais James sans rien dire, il nous conduit jusqu'à notre petit cottage à quelques mètres de notre maison principale. Nous avions l'habitude de nous yretrouvé lorsque nous voulions avoir un peu plus d'intimité, les enfants avaient interdiction formel d'y pénétrer sans notre autorisation.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, James me fit signe de le suivre dans notre salon, puis sans que je ne m'y attende, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur, James plongea son regard dans le mien, puis sans plus attendre captura mes lèvres et nous entraina dans un baiser des plus passionné. Nos langues bataillaient, se caressaient, dansaient ensembles. James se décolla légèrement de moi puis m'observa de la tête au pied, puis m'arracha littéralement ma robe, puis mon string puis refondit sur mes lèvres.

Il descendit jusqu'à mon cou, dans le même temps massait mes seins, Dieu cet homme avait des mains expertes, je me sentais de plus en plus excitée et sans que je m'y attende fit pénétré deux doigts à l'intérieure de moi, puis commença de long va et viens. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces sentant que mes jambes allaient céder. Mon mari se baissa au niveau de mon entre jambe, souleva ma jambe droite et la mit sur son épaule, puis commença à lécher avec avidité mon sexe luisant de désir pour lui.

Je me sentais défaillir tant les sensations étaient fortes, j'étais au bord du précipice de l'extase. Mon clitoris céda sous tout ses assaut et j'explosais littéralement et me déversait dans sa bouche et hurlant son prénom.

-C'est ça ma belle hurle mon nom, je veux l'entendre encore et encore sortir de ta petite bouche, tu es mienne Bella, mienne tu entends ?

-Oh oui mon amour, oui !

James se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, son corps de statut grec était tout simplement renversant, sa verge dressé devant moi m'excitait vraiment trop, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le sentir en moi. Malheureusement mon cher époux en avait visiblement décidé autrement, il c'était rapproché de moi à nouveau, je sentais très bien son membre dressé frottant ma chatte définitivement prête pour l'accueillir.

-Tu as envie de moi mon ange ?

-James je t'en prie ? Bébé, prend moi !

-Bella, dis-moi, une chose avant ! il se frotta encore un peu à moi.

-Huuuuuuum Jaaames !

-Bella ! dit-il sur un ton autoritaire en s'éloignant légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux, les siens tout comme les miens étaient noir de désirs.

-Tout ce que tu voudras amour, tout ce que tu voudras !

-L'aimes-tu toujours ?

-Quoi ? mais qui ?

-Bella ne fait pas l'idiote ! dit-il en passant gentiment sa main entre mes jambes, m'arrachant un léger gémissement.

-Huuum, James, amour tu es le seul homme que j'aime, le seul !

-Vraiment ? dit-il en déposant plusieurs baisé sur mon cou, puis il empoigna fermement mes fesses, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me pénétra sans plus attendre. Nous poussâmes en même temps un râle de plaisir.

Ses assauts étaient longs, rapide est précis. A chaque poussé il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en moi, buttant sur mon point G. Je l'entendais gémir, grogné. Mon dos frottais de plus en plus contre le mur, notre ébats était des plus bestiales, des grognements venais autant de son coté que du mien. Je sentais les prémices de ma délivrance, James du le sentir car il approfondit encore ses assauts. Puis il plaça sa main sur mon bouton de plaisir, je sentis mes parois vaginal se resserrer sur son membre gonflé à bloc à l'intérieur de moi, j'explosais en hurlant son nom, puis il suivit quelque seconde après, et se laissa tombé sur moi.

Nous restâmes un moment enlacé sans rien dire, puis nous nous rhabillâmes. Il s'assit sur le sofa en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux et m'enlaça tendrement, j'adorais quand il faisait ça d'autant plus que ce genre de moment de tendresse était plutôt rare venant de lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement le cou, Oulla tant de marque d'affection, il avait vraiment quelque chose qui devait le travailler.

-James, amour, tu as un problème ?

-Bella tout ce que je t'ai dit durant… enfin pendant que nous faisions l'amour, j'étais sérieux tu sais !

-Enfin amour où veux tu en venir ?

-Bella je veux parler de toi et Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le voir auprès de toi !

-James, mon chéri, Edward est mon passé, toi tu es mon présent et mon avenir, je l'ai aimé, certes, il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, mais toi je t'aime mon amour, je t'appartiens comme Toi tu m'appartiens !

-Moi je t'appartiens ? dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

-James j'espère bien que tu rigoles ! lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

-Bien sur mon ange ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce crétin est toujours fou amoureux de toi, et je te jure que si il tente quoique se soit pour te récupéré, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés, je lui arracherais moi-même la tête si il pose ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur toi, tu m'entends?

-Mon cœur, il faudra bien que je mette les choses à plat avec lui un jour, en plus que tu le veuille ou non, je ne compte pas couper les ponts avec eux !

-Mais bon sang Bells tu n'es pas sérieuse là rassure moi ?

-Mon cœur, tu crois vraiment qu'après 100 ans de vie commune avec toi et 50ans de mariage qu'après avoir eu 3 merveilleux enfants avec toi, je pourrais tout plaquer juste parce qu'Edward est revenu dans ma vie ? tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme mon amour, mais tu ne sais pas tout et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, s'il s'agit du mensonge que tu m'as servit concernant la fausse vision d'Alice, du fait qu'il me détestait et tout, je suis déjà au courant !

-Vraiment ? et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je devrais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, comme je l'ai dit à Alice et Edward, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mon bonheur, le reste ne comptais pas, vivre avec se mensonge m'empêchait de culpabilisé, me dire que les Cullen me haïssaient, me permettait de vivre notre amour sans honte, sans porté le poids de la culpabilité. James je t'aime et je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour toi !

-Mon ange ! dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mienne, je suis vraiment le vampire le plus chanceux de ce monde. Nous restâmes un moment sans parler, le silence n'était pas pesant, cela dit se fut James qui le rompis.

-Tu va lui parler, hein ?

-Oui, il le faut, il faut qu'il tourne la page que Nous tournions la page ! C'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions tous repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-De bonnes bases, c'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit maintenant que je les ais revue je ne veux plus les perdre, ni Alice, ni Edward. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et le reste de sa famille. Je voudrais nouer des liens d'amitiés avec lui !

-Bella ce type ne te verra jamais comme une simple amie, il t'aime.

-Eh bien, ce sera ami ou rien ! dis-je en rigolant. Tu es d'accord ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Huuum ? pas vraiment ! dis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. De plus, mon amour, je voudrais que tu prennes sur toi et que tu fasses des efforts !

-Mais je fais des efforts, si je n'en faisais pas ton cher ami serai déjà décapité mon cœur !

-James, mon amour, je t'en prie, essaie de discuté avec lui et Alice, peut être qu'après ils se rendront comptes que tu n'es plus le même homme qu'il y a 100ans.

-Bon j'essaierais avec Alice, mais pour l'autre on verra !

-C'est tout ce que je te demande mon cœur ! bien maintenant rentrons, les filles me manquent !

-Maman poule va !

-Dit le papa poule ! je te signal que ce n'est pas moi qui passait mon temps sur le net pour avoir des nouvelles de nos filles durant leur voyage scolaire !

James marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il nous conduit à l'étage afin que nous prenions une douche, nous fîmes l'amour encore une fois, puis nous lavâmes mutuellement, nous séchâmes et après nous être habillé, nous retournâmes à la maison.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, nous fumes happé par une odeur de brulé, James et moi nous observâmes un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant à l'intérieur de nous.

-ALICIA, MARINA, MES CHERIES OU ETES VOUS ? hurlais-je.

-On est là maman ! dirent-elles en cœurs, elles arrivèrent au rez de chaussé et attirent dans nos bras la seconde d'après, Jason arriva la seconde d'après.

-Que c'est-il passé ici Jason ? demanda James à notre fils.

-Rien de bien grave papa, t'inquiète !

-JASON ? dit-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

-Papa, dit Alicia, ne gronde pas Jason, ce n'est pas de sa faute si la maison sent le brulé, c'est ma faute, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir alors que j'étais dans ma chambre.

-Oui, Jason n'a rien à voir la dedans papa, dit Marina, il m'a aidé à éteindre le feu, il n'a pas de dégât je te promets, à par la corbeille qui est cramé, tout va bien !

-Les filles, combien de fois votre mère et moi, devons vous répéter de ne pas utilisé vos pouvoir à l'intérieur et surtout lorsque nous ne sommes pas là ?

-Votre père à raison, imaginé qu'il vous était arrivée quelque chose, qu'aurions nous fais, hein ? mes chéries ne recommencé plus de tel idiotie, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre, vous ne voulez pas me faire de peine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non maman, non ! dirent-elles comme un seul homme.

-Bien, tant mieux et pour que vous mesuriez les conséquences de vos actes, vous êtes privé de sortit pendant deux semaines ! dis-je.

-Et pas de télé et d'ordinateur pendant une semaine ! ajouta mon mari.

-Ah non papa ce n'est pas juste ! dit Alicia.

-Maman, on est déjà privé de sortit, si on n'a pas de télé ou d'ordi, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour se distraire ? dit Marina.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lire, cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien ! dis-je.

-Bon maintenant filez dans votre chambre ! rétorqua mon époux.

Les filles filèrent dans leur chambre. Je me tournais vers mon fils qui me paraissait pensif.

-Jason, sa va ? tu me parais soucieux ?

-Ben c'est Edward, il a l'air mal, je l'ai laissé avec Alice dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas l'air d'allé, je pense que tu devrais aller les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il y a.

-Oui, j'y vais ! James tu viens ?

-Oui allons-y !

Nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine et je fus médusé devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi, Edward était assis à même le sol entrain de sangloté dans les bras d'Alice. Le voir ainsi me fendit le cœur, je m'approchais lentement d'eux.

-Alice, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais avec Jason et quand je suis revenue à la cuisine je l'ai trouvé prostré entrain de sangloté entrain de répété qu'il vous avais vue et qu'il t'avait perdu !

-Oh non, non, non ! je venais de comprendre se qui c'était passé, il fallait que nous parlions, c'était une nécessité je m'approchais et m'agenouillait devant lui.

-Edward il faut que nous parlions tout les deux, tu veux bien me suivre ?

-Bella ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ? me dit-il des sanglots dans la voix, je détestais le voir comme ça, et sans que je m'en rende compte je le pris dans mes bras. Suite à ça mon mari qui était juste à quelque pas de moi se mis à grogner, Edward qui visiblement avait les nerfs à fleur de peau lui bondit dessus et l'empoigna fortement par le col de sa chemise, James lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre et il fut propulsé à travers Ma baie vitré, il alla à la poursuite d'Edward, visiblement lui aussi était énervé maintenant. J'appelais mon fils, il me fallait une solution qui les arrête sans trop les faire souffrir, or si j'utilisais mon pouvoir sur eux ils souffriraient beaucoup trop.

Jason arriva à la minute où je l'appelais, je lui désignais l'endroit où mon mari et mon ex copain était entrain de se battre de façon plutôt virulente, il fallait vite les arrêter. Après un coup d'œil à mon fils, il se mit dans cette transe si particulière lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir. Soudain, l'atmosphère devint électrique, et pas au sens figuré, les garçons qui étaient toujours entrain de se battre ses figèrent et commencèrent à hurlé. J'estimais qu'ils avaient assez souffert, en effet le pouvoir de Jason consistait à manipulé l'électricité, qu'elle soit dans l'air, dans une central électrique, Il arrêta d'utilisé son don et l'atmosphère redevint normale, James et Edward se laissèrent tombé au sol, complètement vidé, le don de mon fils était décidément bien utile. Je m'approchais et me mis à leur niveau.

-Bon vous êtes calmé maintenant ou il faut que je me charge de vous personnellement ?

-Non ! hurla mon mari, ça va je suis calmé et je pense que l'autre aussi.

-Oui je suis calmé Bella ! dit Edward.

-Bien ! Alors, comme je le disais il va falloir que l'on parle tout les deux Edward, visiblement nous avons besoins de mettre certaine chose à plat ! je me tournais pour me retrouvé face à mon époux. Et toi, je t'interdis de nous espionne durant cette discutions tu m'entends !

-Mais Bells tu ne peux pas me demander ça, déjà que le voir à tes côté-là sa me fou en boule, alors le savoir seule avec toi, sans moi, grrrrrr !

-Mon cœur, je croyais qu'on c'était mis d'accord ?

-Je sais, mais c'est difficile !

-Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? je croyais que tu allais faire des efforts ?

-Bien sur que je fais confiance, c'est à lui là que je ne fais pas confiance, mais bon comme je te connais et vue que tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule et que je sais que cette histoire ne finira pas tant que vous n'aurez pas eu votre fichue discutions je te promets que pour 40 prochaines minutes je te ficherais une paix royale, en gros tu as quartier libre !

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-Oui sauf pour le quartier libre, si ce taré pose ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur toi je l'étripe !

-Mon cœur ! dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ok, tu fais ce que tu veux dans la limite du raisonnable et en respect à nos vœux de mariage, et je promets de me tenir à carreau, du moins j'essaierais, sa te va ?

-Oui sa me va ! dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais en profité pour mette à exécution ma promesse et essayé de faire connaissance avec Alice ! Pas de bêtises tout les deux ! dit-il en fusillant Edward du regard, il s'approcha de moi m'embrassa et me susurra à l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre « Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui se passera, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je te promets que je ne le traquerais pas ! dit-il un rire dans la voix », puis il me fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui me fixait avec un regard étrange, il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Je lui fis signe de me suivre, il obtempéra et je nous conduis dans la salle de jeux des filles situé un peux à l'arrière de la maison, cette salle était insonorisé ce qui était parfais pour avoir une discutions privé à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sue un des pouf présent dans cette salle, je m'assis en face de lui.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes seule, il est temps de passé aux choses sérieuses » lui dis-je.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**

**Ben, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je suis pas trop satisfaite, mais bon on se refait pas lol.**

**Vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Votre avis sur le lemon, (un vrai casse tête à écrire, je préfère lire les fics qui en ont ^^), comment vous trouvé le couple James/Bella? Je dois faire des modifs? Il y a des choses qui vous chiffones? Vous me détesté pour se que je fais subir à notre Eddie?**

**Bon j'arrête avec mes questions, n'oublié pas la petite bulle juste en bas, que se soit pour des encouragements, des questions, des critiques, n'hésité pas! Même pour me dire 2 mots sa fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci encore de lire ma fic, bsx.**

**ROSABELLA**


	7. Chapter 6: Discussion

**MON PREDATEUR**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon**

**Je suis désolée pour ce long moment sans publication. Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, mis en alert, favoris etc.**

**ps: Merci Mrs Esmee Cullen, de m'avoir rappellé à l'ordre ^^**

**Merci à vous toutes, merci de lire ma fic^^**

**Disclamer: les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

POV BELLA

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes seul, il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin » dis-je à Edward qui ne cessait de me couver des yeux.

- Bella je te remercie de m'accorder ce temps seul à seul avec toi ! tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente à mes yeux.

- Détrompe toi Edward, j'imagine très bien et moi aussi j'ai besoin de ce temps, il faudrait que nous mettions certaines chose à plat pour que tout les deux, … le temps que je finisse ma phrase, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward.

J'aurais pu le repousser sans ménagement mais je savais que la situation était difficile pour lui, alors je me laissais faire et il raffermit sa prise sur moi. Après un moment il me relâcha mais pris mes mains dans les siennes.

-Bella, ma Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Depuis ta disparition je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même ! je n'ai plus joué une note au piano, mon cœur qui était déjà mort est mort une seconde fois quand tu as disparut Bella ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé tu peux comprendre que je ne veuille plus te laisser ?

-Edward, je comprends ce que tu me dis et je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que tu as ressentis et que tu ressens sûrement toujours, néanmoins tu dois comprendre que les choses ont changé ! J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus Ta Bella, cette petite humaine timide et maladroite qui était folle amoureuse de toi Edward !

- Bella, tu…

- Non Edward laisse moi finir !

-Je me rends compte que j'ai agit égoïstement et même lorsque James m'a dit que vous me détestiez, j'aurais du insister pour vous voir une dernière fois et affronter votre colère. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait.

Cela dit Edward, tu dois comprendre une fois pour toute que je suis la Femme de James. Je l'aime, il m'aime. Comme je lui dis souvent, il est mon âme sœur, mon cœur, ma vie, mon tout, mon éternité.

Il est vrai qu'à une époque je t'ai aimé Edward, mais ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Bella ? Pour moi notre amour n'était en aucun cas un amour de jeunesse, c'était sérieux, je t'aimais de tout mon cœur comme je t'aime encore maintenant mon amour !

-Edward, je sais que c'est difficile mais rend toi compte ! En un siècle tu n'as jamais aimé une femme, puis je débarque dans ta vie, tu as tout simplement eu ton premier coup de cœur ! j'étais spéciale, non seulement grâce au silence que mon don t'apportais mais aussi grâce à mon sang qui chantait pour toi, tu m'as idéalisé ! mais Edward sans cela tu ne m'aurais peut être pas autant « aimé » dis-je mimant les guillemets à la fin.

De plus Edward, lorsque tu as été transformé tu n'avais que 17ans et d'après ce que tu m'avais dit tu étais vierge de toute relation avec la gente féminine, non ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir Bella ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que comme moi à l'époque tu n'avais aucune expérience de ce qu'était l'amour le vrai. Celui que je partage avec James depuis un siècle maintenant. Notre amour était réel Edward, je le conçois et je dois reconnaître que je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine façon, comme on dit « on n'oublis pas son premier amour » mais cet amour sera toujours minime par rapport à l'amour que je porte à mon époux.

-Je ne dis pas cela pour te blesser, mais pour que tu comprennes bien qu'il faut que tu tournes la page et que tu trouves celle qui est réellement faite pour toi Edward !

-Je comprends tout ce que tu me dis Bella, ton point de vue ce tien, ton raisonnement concernant mes sentiments aussi, mais au-delà de toute cette logique, moi celle que j'aime c'est toi ! celle que je veux c'est toi ! je t'idéalise peut être mais c'est comme ça on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle, dans mon cas il rend idiot !

-Bella je sais que tu es mariés, que tes sentiments ont changé, on évoluer ! Je sais aussi que James a changé, je n'ai pas besoin d'être Jasper pour savoir qu'il t'aime autant que moi et qu'il est sincère, mais me demander de te laisser aller sans rien tenter pour te reconquérir c'est au dessus de mes forces. Dit-il en passant ses deux mains des ses cheveux.

-Pourtant il le faudra bien, Edward, je tiens à toi mais ça s'arrêtera la, jamais il n'y aura de nouveau un nous possible entre toi et moi ! Je suis une mère et une épouse comblée ! Jamais tu ne pourras trouver d'arguments pour me faire abandonner ma famille, jamais je te laisserais faire.

Encore une fois, je te le répète, oublie moi Edward.

Après ma tirade, un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous. Je me levais de mon pouf et me mis devant une des fenêtres de la pièce. Je sentis Edward se lever et se placer derrière moi. Il passa ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête contre mon cou et inspira une bouffé de mon odeur. Je me sentais un peu gêné par notre position, mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de ce minimum de contact alors je ne dis rien. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans parler. Puis sans mot dire, Edward se détacha de moi, me fis tourné afin d'être face à moi, me tira vers lui, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un seconde aussi léger qu'un vol de papillon. Edward s'éloigna de moi, pris mes mains dans les siennes et fixa son magnifique regard doré dans le mien.

- Malgré l'immense douleur que cela représente pour moi, j'accepte le fait que tu ne sois plus mienne, cela dit je ne veux pas te perdre Bella et si la seule façon pour d'être à tes côtés est d'être ton ami alors je le serais et j'ose espérer le meilleur ! dit-il un sourire dans la voix. Toutefois, ne t'attend pas à ce que James et moi nous nous entendions, c'est mission impossible.

- Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu viens de dire me rend heureuse ! dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Pour James je comprends, d'autant plus que s'il apprend que tu m'as embrassé tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Si tu ne lui dis rien il n'en saura rien, rit-il, en plus j'estime que j'avais droit à un bisou d'adieu non ? dit-il en affichant son célèbre sourire en coin.

- Mouaip si tu le dis Cullen !

- Il me reprit dans ses bras, alors que nous continuions à rire.

- Tu vas me manquer Bella ! dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras une femme qui te rendra heureux et qui s'aura t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

- Je l'espère aussi et tu veux que je te dise ?dit-il en riant de nouveau.

- Ben dit moi ?

- Je pense que ton fils pourra m'aider, il a l'air d'un vrai séducteur ! je pense qu'avec un pote comme lui, je vais vite m'habituer au célibat ! Les filles attentions Edward Cullen arrive et il a des années d'abstinence à combler.

- Cullen, je t'interdis d'emmener mon fils faire la bringue et coucher avec je ne sais quelle femme à tout va ! dis-je plus amuser qu'irrité.

- Hey j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour aguicher la gente féminine ! Bon, je vais de ce pas le rejoindre pour qu'il me dispense quelques conseils, il ne faudrait pas que j'en tue une pendant l'orgasme ! dit il plié de rire en courant vers la maison.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait mieux prit la chose que prévue et qu'il avait vite repris les rennes. Cela me faisait plaisir pour lui, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il soit heureux. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que mon fils ne déteigne pas trop sur lui et oui j'aimais mon fils, mais c'était un vrai Dom Juan, un chaud lapin; alors imaginer Edward en serial baiseur, brrr j'en ais des frissons rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Je secouais la tête, poussa un soupir inutile, mais pour me donner courage et suivait le même chemin qu'Edward il y a quelques minutes et retournais auprès de ma petite famille et de mes amis.

POV ALICE

Cela faisait un moment que mon frère et Bella était partit s'enfermé dans cette salle pour pouvoir discuter. J'étais donc là en compagnie de James et Jason. Le premier ne me prêtais pas réellement d'attention, le second me dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Pour mon malheur, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par le fils de ma meilleure amie. Jamais une telle chose ne m'était arrivée. J'avais toujours été fidèle a Jasper, même au niveau de mes fantasme, ils le mettaient toujours lui en scène dans différents contextes. Alors pourquoi j'étais là à me noyer dans les magnifiques prunelles de cet ange, l'imaginant me prendre sauvagement dans un champ remplit de tulipe (ma fleur préféré ), pourquoi ?Pourquoi cet ange blond me faisait-il autant d'effet ? « Bon sang Alice ressaisit toi , tu as Jasper, ton mari Jasper, l'homme que tu aimes » me dis-je.

Je fus sortit de mes pensées insensé par James qui ce mis juste en face de moi.

- J'ai promis à ma femme de faire des efforts pour mieux vous connaître, donc je pense que je devrais tout d'abord commencé par m'excuser !

- T'excuser ? tu es sérieux ? tu regrettes de nous avoir pris Bella ?

- Alors là non tu fais fausse route, jamais je regretterais de vous avoir pris Bella, d'ailleurs, bref je voulais m'excuser pour ta transformation !

- Ma transformation ? mais bon sang de quoi parles-tu James ?

Il souffla, puis baissa la tête. Waw, si on m'avait dit que cet homme devant moi pourrait avoir une conscience jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Visiblement, ces années aux côtés de Bella lui ont fait du bien.

- C'est à cause de moi si tu as été transformé !dit-il en relevant la tête.

- QUOI ? hurlais-je.

- C'était en 1820, tu étais dans une maison de fou, tu avais le meilleur fumet qu'il m'était donné de respiré, meilleur encore que celui de ma femme. Mon rival Terence c'était entiché de toi, il travaillait à l'institue ou tu étais, à l'époque tu avais déjà des visions, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'étais faite interné, c'était comme cela dans le temps. Bref moi je te voulais pour ton si précieux nectar, lui te voulais parce qu'il t'aimait. Pour te sauver il t'a fait sortir de l'institut, ou plutôt de l'enfer ou tu étais et t'a transformé pour te sauver de moi. J'étais en rage contre lui. Toi lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux toute pleine de forces de ta nouvelle jeunesse, c'étais à croire que Terence n'avais encore jamais vue le soleil. N'ayant plus de raison de t'attaquer, je me suis venger sur lui, il m'avait pris mon trésor, je lui ai pris la chance de te connaître et de t'aimer, je l'ai tué.

-C'est à cause de toi si j'étais seule et perdu à ma renaissance ?

- Oui, je te demande pardon ! mais j'étais comme ça à l'époque, encore désolé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! Bella le sais ?

- Oui je le lui ais avouer il y a quelques années ! ma femme connaît chaque atrocités que j'ai commis. C'était le deal pour qu'elle m'épouse, « que l'on ne se cache rien de notre passé » enfin surtout le mien.

- Et elle l'accepte ?

- A vrai dire nous avions pris du recule, fait une pause à l'époque lorsque que je lui avais tout relaté, mais avec le temps elle a su me pardonner pour mes fautes passés, c'est pour cela que je l'aime temps, malgré mes fautes elle a su m'aimer, me pardonner et me donner la chance de m'améliorer !

- Personnellement, il est trop tôt pour que je te pardonne, mais vue que sans cela je ne serais surement plus de ce monde, je veux bien passer l'éponge ! qu'on se comprenne bien je ne fais ça que pour Bella ! je veux juste qu'il n'y ait plus de tension !

- Je comprends ! alors amis ?

- Ok, amis ! Mais à la moindre faute tu sauras de quoi est capable une voyante en colère pigé ?

- Pigé !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation m'ennuis les vieux, mais…attends, si elle m'ennuis ! dit Jason qui était resté sage le temps de notre discussion.

- Hey qui tu traites de « vieux » gamin ? dis-je.

- Lice, ma belle, si j'ai bien compris, tu es né dans les années 1800, alors oouiiiii tu es vielles ma belle ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en s'enfuyant dans le jardin.

Je regardais James qui pouffait assis tranquillement sur sa chaise. Je décidais qu'il était temps de donner une bonne leçon à ce garnement, non mais vraiment, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait la vieille !

POV EDWARD

Cette discussion avec Bella m'avait fait du bien, certes je n'allais pas l'oublié du jour au lendemain, la preuve, ma jovialité n'étais pas à 100% réel. Mais je comptais bien tout faire pour qu'elle le devienne. Bella avait raison on oubliait jamais vraiment un premier amour c'était un fait. Je souffrirais encore un long moment, mais moi aussi je finirais par être heureux. Et cela commençais par le fait de me lâcher et pour cela je comptais bien sur l'expérience de ce cher Jason. J'avais bien vue comment en un regard il avait envouter Alice et il en fallait beaucoup pour que celle-ci en arrive à oublié son Jazz chéri.

Et quand on parlait du loup, je le voyais arriver au galop devant moi.

- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien pressé ? une envie urgente ? dis-je un sourire dans la voix.

- Très drôle Cullen, je fuis, j'ai traité ta sœur de vieille et je crains les représailles ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Dans ce cas je te propose un plan !

- Vas-y mon pote déballe !

- J'ai besoin, non j'ai désespérément besoin de m'envoyer en l'air ce soir…

- Attends, attends mec, tu es cool et tout mais perso je ne mange pas de ce pain là et…

- La ferme mec, je voulais juste que tu m'emmène dans un endroit ou il y aurait plein de nana !

- OOOOK, je vois tu as envie de te la jouer sérialfucker ce soir ?

- Oui tu as tout compris !

- Dans ce cas jeune jedaï, suis ton maître et il te mènera jusqu'au repère des princesses les plus divines du royaume !

Sans un mot il s'élança, je le suivis. Nous étions partis pour une nuit de surprise, de sexe de débauche et pour une fois dans ma vie j'allais pouvoir mettre mes principes datant du siècle dernier aux oubliettes.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Alors le verdict?**

**Merci de laisser une petite Review ^^**

**Twikiss à vous toutes (ou tous)**

**ROSABELLA**


	8. Chapter 7: Mais c'est quoi ce délire

**Salut salut**

**Non non ne me tapez pas **

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard et désolée pour celles qui attendaient Art et Désillusion, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alert etc.**

**Important: Tout les personnages, sauf les jumelles et les personnages secondaires sont la propriété de **

**_CHAPITRE 7 : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE __DÉLIRE_ ?**

* * *

POV JASON

* * *

Mais bordel, dans quoi je m'étais fourré, purée maman allait me tuer, mon père allait me tuer et merde même la magnifique Lilice allait vouloir me tuer. Mais bon sang comment j'aurais pu prévoir se qui allait se passer, je n'étais pas voyant Moi.

Purée pourquoi les choses avaient-elles autant dérapées ? Edward semblait normal, ok, un peu déprimé, mais pas maboule pour autant, non ?

Moi qui croyais avoir trouvé un bon partenaire pour mes plans dragues ! Mais purée pour avait-t-il fallut que cette fille débarque précisément ce soir ? Les choses avaient si bien commencé.

**_Flash back_**

Nous étions arrivé au « Moon's Pearl » l'un des clubs les plus branché de L.A, où bien sûr j'avais mes entrées. En entrant je repérais directement Gloria la patronne du club, je la pris dans mes bras et lui présentais Edward, ce dernier lui fit une sourire qui fit s'emballer le cœur de la pauvre Gloria. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il savait y faire le bougre.

Miss Gigi, comme j'aimais surnommer Gloria, nous conduisit dans la partit VIP du club où pas mal de belles donzelles se trouvaient déjà. Je repérais d'entré une magnifique blonde assise près d'un de nombreux bar du Pearl et allait à sa rencontre, Ed me suivit également mais une fois arrêté au côté de blondie, ce dernier continua son chemin et alla accoster une très belle brunette aux cheveux court et aux magnifiques yeux bleu.

Moi de mon côté je jouais les intouchables, je snobais littéralement ma proie. Cette dernière qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on la traite de la sorte me dévisagea de façon insistante, jusqu'à ce que je daigne lui accorder un regard.

Blondie n'était pas mal, un visage d'une forme agréable, des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux verts envoutant, elle portait une robe émeraude qui relevait la couleur de ses yeux, ses jambes étaient longues et bien ferme mais on va dire que pour le moment j'avais envie de la faire mariner un peu et surtout voir comment mon poulain s'en sortait.

De la où j'étais on aurait dit que le pauvre Eddy s'ennuyait ferme, la brunette devais être sexy mais cruche, pauvre gars je compatissais à sa douleur, mais bon à coup de sourire charmeur il arrivait à stoppé le flot de parole inintéressant qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme. Je décidais donc de le laisser se débrouiller, ben ouais, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'approcher de cette pintade moi. Je décidais de jouer au prince charmant avec la poupée à mes cotés, cette dernière ne m'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, elle me surprit en prenant la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec autant d'intérêt beau blond ?

- Mon frère qui essaie de draguer une jolie fille, il est un peu timide, j'observais comment il s'en sortait !

- Oh mais comme c'est charmant, tu te soucies tant de ton petit frère, c'est adorable ! _dit-elle. Je lui lançais un regard charmeur._

- Dit moi quel est ton nom ma belle ?

- Tonya, mon cœur et toi quel est ton petit nom ?

- Jason ma belle !

- Humm, adorable, ce nom te va à merveille, j'imagine qu'un apollon tel que toi à une petite amie ?

- Détrompe-toi ! je ne suis pas le genre à m'attaché, je suis beaucoup trop jeune, je préfère m'amuser ! _dis-je en la rapprochant de moi. Elle se laissa faire pour ma grande joie._

- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir ! _dit elle en me léchant l'oreille_.

- Toi, moi dans un coin tranquille, ça te dit mon ange _! me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille_.

- Pourquoi pas, j'espère que tu sais utiliser ses magnifiques lèvres pour autre chose que parler beauté.

Nous quittâmes le bar, quand je passais au niveau d'Edward je lui fis un clin d'œil qu'il me rendit visiblement sa pintade savait faire autre chose que jacasser, elle était entrain de lui lécher le cou tout en frottant honteusement l'entre jambe de ce dernier, pff ces humaines je vous jure, c'était trop facile.

Tonya nous conduisit dans une sorte de bureau qui ne devait pas avoir servit depuis un bail, vue le nombre de toile d'araignée qui s'y trouvait, mais bon je pense que ce coin tranquille suffira pour ce qu'on avait prévu d'y faire.

A peine avais-je fermé la porte du bureau que Tonya se jeta sur mes lèvres, fourrant sans préavis sa langue dans ma bouche, je dois avouer qu'elle embrassait plutôt bien mais pour le moment j'avais besoin de ses lèvres ailleurs, je frottais alors mon bassin au sien. Elle due comprendre ce que je désirais car elle se laissa glisser le long de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que son beau visage arriva en face de entre-jambe. Ma queue se sentait bien à l'étroit et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ma braguette, fit descendre mon caleçon et pris fermement ma verge dans sa main, je ne pue m'empêcher de grogner sous cette douce sensation.

Elle me prodigua de douces caresses, je sentais ma queue gonfler de plus en plus, la sensation décupla lorsqu'elle me prie totalement dans sa bouche, il n'y avait pas à dire cette petite savais y faire, je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir. Mais avant que la délivrance n'arrive je la fis se relevé, se tourner dos à moi et se pencher en avant. La coquine devait apprécier cette position car l'odeur de son excitation arriva à mon nez par vague. J'enfilais rapidement un préservatif (je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être père d'un petit vamp-humain), relevait sa jupe, lui arrachait littéralement son string et m'enfonçait en elle. Tonya poussa un râle de plaisir, mes vas et vient était assez soutenue, elle hurlait mon nom, je me sentais bien en elle, ma verge touchait à chaque fois au fond de son vagin, se qui à chaque fois la faisait hurler, je me demandais même si on ne nous entendait pas de l'autre côté. Pui vint le moment de l'orgasme, Tonya poussa un crie inhumain tout en balançant sa tête sur mon épaule, moi je grognais comme un animal, il n'y avait pas à dire cette humaine était un très bon coup.

Une fois qu'elle fut redescendu sur Terre, je me retirais d'elle, elle gémit suite au manque de contact, moi je me contentais de me rhabiller. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du bureau Tonya me retint par le bras, se jeta sur mes lèvres puis se détacha et me tendit sa carte et s'en alla en me faisant un dernier clin d'œil.

De retour dans la salle principal du coin VIP je cherchais mon « frère » et le retrouvait vautré sur un une table dans un coin isolé. Plus je m'approchais plus les vibrations qu'il dégageait m'était intolérable, ça puait la tristesse de son côté, je me demandais bien se qui se passait, je l'avais laissé avec une pure chaudasse, à l'heure actuelle il aurait du paraître moins frustré et à défaut d'être comblé au moins être soulagé. Mais non, il paraissait encore plus déprimé qu'avant notre arrivée. Putin c'est lui qui voulait jouer au sérialbaiseur et il était là à se morfondre, non mais je vous jure.

Dit donc Cullen la pintade était un si mauvais coup que ça ? dis-je en lui assénant une tape dans le dos et en m'installant sur une chaise en face de lui.

-Humpf !

- Merde Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? c'est quoi ce comportement ?

- Je l'ai vue Jason, je l'ai vue !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang !

- J'étais avec…PUTIN … bref la pintade comme tu l'appelles, on s'est rendu dans une salle près du bureau de Gloria, tout se passait bien, elle m'a fait une pure fellation, pour lui faire plaisir je l'ais pompé avec mes doigts tu vois le genre, bref, tout se passait bien les préliminaires étaient cool, mais tout c'est bouleversé au moment où les choses sont devenue sérieuse. Lorsqu'on a commencé à baiser c'était bon je prenais un pied d'enfer, jusqu'au moment où je ne vis plus son visage à elle mais celui de Bella, je m'imaginais lui faire l'amour à elle et plus à cette pintade. Je hurlais son nom et la pintade n'a pas apprécié, elle s'est levé tout en me balançant un chapelet d'insultes, moi je ne l'écoutais pas, mon cerveau faisait un blocage je voyais Bella partout.

- Je me rhabillais finalement, je suis sortit, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'étais venue avec toi je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça et puis contrairement à moi tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser ! Il _me lança un regard amusé qui semblait dire je vous ais entendue._

- Oui je vous ais entendue et même vos pensez, mec cette meuf t'avait dans la peau et dans tout les sens du terme ! _Rit-il_.

- Je vois qu'en revenant dans la salle tu n'as pas fait que te prendre la tête ! _dis-je en contemplant la douzaine de bouteille de bière vide devant lui. Il me sourit de manière sarcastique._

- Si seulement cette boisson avait les mêmes effets sur moi que sur les humains je serais un vampire comblé ! Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, ELLE, je ne veux qu'ELLE ! _hurla-t-il_.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'emmener ici alors ?

- Parce que je voulais me prouvé que je n'étais pas aussi dépendant d'elle, que je pouvais avoir n'importe qu'elle femme, que je n'étais pas l'être pathétique qui se trouve devant toi, que je pouvais être aussi bien que James et même mieux, pour tout un tas de raison débile. Mais je dois avouez que se n'est pas facile.

Cela fait près d'un siècle que je me lamente, je la croyais morte, PUTIN et alors que je la retrouve, elle est mariée au vampire que j'ai appris à haïr depuis un PUTIN de siècle.

T'imagine un peu se que je ressens ? Je pourrais prendre toutes les résolutions possibles et inimaginables pour m'éloigner d'elle, mais pour le moment mon cœur mort ne veut qu'une chose… ELLE et cela m'est interdit.

A ces mots il reposa sa tête sur la table. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? D'un côté je pouvais le comprendre, il venait de retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, pour la reperdre dans le même temps. Mais même si le chemin serait long, il devait essayer de se reprendre.

- Bon écoute je te propose d'allé boire un coup chez un pote à moi, il a ouvert un bar privé, les clients sont trié sur le volet pour cause se sont des vampires ou des humains très très riche. ça te dit ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis végétarien !

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi ! Damon sert des cocktails pour tous les goûts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le champagne au sang de puma est un pure délice, pour les humains présent il s'agit en apparence de Kir mais il s'agit d'un savant mélange fait pour nous satisfaire nous les vampires végétariens ou normaux, c'est au choix.

- Ben dit donc j'aimerais bien essayé ça.

- Dans ce cas allons-y donc frérot !

- D'où sa sort ça ? frérot ?

- T'aimes pas ? ris-je, pour la blonde que je me suis fait il y a quelque minutes c'est ce que tu étais, elle avait l'air d'apprécier. T'en penses quoi sa peut être un atout pour draguer, « les frères beau gosse » !

- Mouais, à condition que je trouve la force de me lancer à nouveau !

- T'y arrivera, grand frère sera là pour t'aider !

- Grand frère ? je te rappelle que j'ai près de deux cents ans gamins.

- Ouais mais quand tu as été transformé tu n'avais que dix sept ans et moi dix huit donc sa fait de moi le plus vieux des deux, voilà et puis c'est tout ! dis-je comme les gamins. _Edward explosa de rire, au moins j'avais réussit à lui remonté le morale._

- Ouais t'as réussit, mais une part de moi se meurt toujours !

- Pitié mec il ne manque plus que les violons ! écoutes, ma mère est une femme géniale, douce, et tout le toutim mais tu peux trouver une autre tout aussi bien qu'elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Mais putin où est passé le mec qui voulait se la jouer sérialbaiseur ? HEIN ? CESSE DE TE LAMENTER BON SANG ! bon allons nous en. On va au bar de Damon, lève ton cul de cette fichue chaise et que sa saute !

- Ed se leva et me suivit, je passais dire au revoir à Gloria et nous nous en allâmes.

Nous prîmes à peine dix minutes pour arriver au bar. L'ambiance était détendue, lumière tamisé, musique de fond pour mettre la clientèle à l'aise, quelques danseuses se déhanchaient sur scène également, de quoi ravir nos yeux.

- Jason vieil branche ! dit _Damon qui venait d'arriver_. Sa fait un bail que je ne t'ais vue mon frère.

- Damon, content de te voir ! oui un bail en effet, _dis-je en rigolant_, un mois c'est long !

- Cesse de te foutre de moi gamin, alala qui m'a fichue un meilleur ami comme toi ? tu pourrais prendre les nouvelles de tes amis de temps en temps !

- Pardon, pardon mon chéri j'avais oublié qu'on était marié ! _dis-je sarcastique_.

- Tu sais que tu es un triple idiot ? non ne répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Qui c'est lui ? _dit-il en désignant Edward du menton_.

- Damon, je te présente Edward Cullen mon nouveau petit frère, Edward, Damon Salvator mon idiot de meilleur ami !

- Je ne savais pas que Bella avait accueillit un nouveau vampire, c'est James qui doit être heureux ! _dit-il avec sarcasme_.

- Mais non triple buse, Ed, pour tout te dire est l'ex de ma mère.

- QUOI ? Et il a encore sa tête sur les épaules ? James ne l'a pas encore décapité ? _dit-il en se bidonnant._

- C'est ça marre toi ! mais sa a bien faillit arriver, heureusement que je m'en suis mêlé.

- Brave petit, ta maman t'a bien dressé. En tout cas je suis contente de te rencontrer Edward, le truc c'est que je ne pige pas pourquoi il t'appelle petit frère ?

- Une longue histoire, en gros il a déclaré qu'on ne calculerait pas nos âges en années vampire mais en années humaines, donc comme on m'a transformé lorsque j'avais dix sept ans et lui dix huit il s'est autoproclamé grand frère.

- Pauvre gars, un type comme lui comme frangin, brrr, il est déjà mon meilleur pote et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le supporter.

- Hey ho je suis là je vous rappelle, j'entends tout ce que vous dites bande d'ingrat !

Les deux traitres se mirent à rire, il faut dire que voir un vampire de mon âge bouder devait être tordant.

- Bon les mecs qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? c'est la maison qui offre !

- Si c'est toi qui offre je te prendrais un verre de ton si savoureux kir vampirique, attention pas de sang humain, je voudrais éviter l'erreur de la dernière fois.

- Je le sais t'inquiète George ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur, je n'ai pas trop envie de voir James débarquer comme la dernière fois ! Edward tu prendras quoi ?

- La même chose et une bière aussi !

- Normale ou parfumée ?

- Parfumé ?

- Oui, la bière parfum grizzli est un vrai délice selon les dires de certains végétariens !

- Dans ce cas sert m'en une avec le champagne s'il te plait.

- Ok, je vous ramène ça dans un moment. A oui, installez-vous à une des tables près de la scène. Je viens de recruter une nouvelle danseuse, un vrai bijou cette fille vous verrez. Sûr ce il s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois _? me_ _demanda Edward_.

- En gros j'ai bu le sang qu'il ne fallait pas et j'ai un peu déconné après, mon père et ma mère n'ont pas vraiment apprécié !

- Tu as fait quoi de spé ?

- On va dire que pris de frénésie j'ai un peu croqué une fille qui passait par là !

- Je vois et tout ça parce que ce George c'est trompé de sang ?

- Je vois que tu as tout pigé Einstein !

- Mouais bon et si on allait s'installer, je n'ai pas envie de rater le show !

- Dit donc c'est que notre petit Eddy à l'air pressé de voir la nouvelle recrût de mon pote ! _dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos_.

- On est là pour ça non ?

Nous nous assîmes et attendîmes que Damon annonce l'entré en scène de sa nouvelle recrue. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais pris Edward par la peau du cul et l'aurait trainé très loin du bar de mon pote.

Pourquoi ? Parce que à peine Damon eu finit d'annoncer « Isadora » et que celle si apparue sous nos yeux le comportement d'Edward changea.

Lui qui était tranquille de prime abord commença à grogner, je pouvais sentir la tension monter dans tout son corps, son regard doré se voila puis devin d'un noir profond. Puis sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte il bondit sur scène et attrapa Isadora et s'en alla avec elle.

**_Fin du flash back_**

Voilà comment je me retrouvais à chercher cette couille mole de Cullen avant que Damon ne le retrouve lui-même et ne lui fasse la peau. J'envisageais d'appeler mon père pour lui demander son aide mais n'eu pas besoin de le faire, il arriva devant moi avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux, il était accompagné d'Alice qui me regardait avec compassion.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que les choses n'allait pas s'arranger de si tôt.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 7**

Alors le verdict?

Dites moi tout, bon, mauvais ( attention je suis pour les critiques mais pas pour la méchanceté gratuite)

Dois-je changer quelque chose dans cette fic?

Bref j'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles ^^

PS: un petit défit je vois sur les statistiques que j'ai une bonne centaine de lecteurs un peu partout sur cette planète

Si chacun de vous pouvait me laisser une petite trace de leur passage ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Twikiss à vous toutes ou tous et bonnes fêtes

Rosabella


	9. NA

Salut salut

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse !

Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps sans explications.

Alors par ou commencé, ben dans un premier temps, si je n'ai pas posté, c'est parce que j'étais prise par mes cours, les examens et tout ça, ce qui est encore le cas d'ailleurs.

En gros je refais ma deuxième année de licence et il faut que je bosse pour valider mon semestre si je veux aller en licence pro.

Mais bon la principale raison qui m'empêche d'écrire, est mon ordi. Quel est le problème me direz-vous ? Si je vous laisse cette note c'est qu'il fonctionne ? Ben vous avez raison le truc c'est que mon écran est cassé a 90%, les 10% restant me permette juste de travaillé au minimum, et ce n'est pas très agréable d'écrire dans ces conditions.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de mettre mes fics en pause pour l'instant, je sais que d'autres auteurs l'on fait également, je suis navré de faire partie du lot, mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Je vais essayé de m'avancé durant les vacs (je vais essayer de prêter celui de ma sœur^^), et voir si je peux vous livrer de nouveau chapitre.

J'insiste je n'abandonne pas mes fics, du moins MON PREDATEUR et ART ET DESILLUSION.

Encore désolée, j'espère que vous me comprenez

Gros Bisoux

Rosabella


End file.
